Buchenwald
by YuKanda
Summary: Un ufficiale Giapponese, viene inviato in Germania prima dello scoppio della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Assegnato suo malgrado alle SS del Reich, si trova a eseguire compiti che non condivide. Durante uno di essi incontra Lavi, del quale in seguito si innamora. Decisi a superare insieme indenni l'ascesa del Nazismo, i due si trovano invischiati in una ricerca impossibile.


**ATTENZIONE! Razzismo e violenza! Ci tengo a precisare che non approvo né incoraggio in alcun modo il razzismo. Per restare fedele al periodo storico scelto mi devo adeguare al modo di pensare del tempo, e quindi usare termini, ideologie e comportamenti propri delle fazioni coinvolte nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Se i riferimenti al Nazismo e alla sua ideologia vi offendono, non leggete. Voglio che sia chiaro che io non approvo in nessun modo le azioni dei Nazisti e che non sono razzista, sto semplicemente usando il periodo storico come sfondo.**

.

* * *

**_Buchenwald_**

* * *

.

Erano diversi giorni che al quartier generale delle SS di Berlino sembrava tirare una brutta aria. Continui rimbalzi di notizie intorno a un'imminente invasione dell'Austria si susseguivano e la tensione era diventata palpabile per tutti, politici, militari e civili. Questi ultimi soccombevano al clima d'incertezza, vittima delle informazioni frammentarie che circolavano riguardo le motivazioni di quella decisione drastica e del modo in cui sarebbe stata portata a compimento.

Sebbene le SS non avessero ancora ricevuto ordini in merito a una prossima movimentazione del loro ramo militare, molti dei Comandanti erano certi che la convocazione per una riunione dei vertici fosse questione di giorni, se non addirittura di ore. Riunione durante la quale si sussurrava che Hitler avrebbe esposto la sua strategia e fornito loro le direttive necessarie a iniziare al più presto la presunta mobilitazione delle truppe.

Anche il giovane sottufficiale che si stava recando dal Comandante del quale era l'attendente personale ne era convinto. Anzi, temeva che la lettera estremamente riservata di cui si trovava a essere il latore, affidatagli dall'Ambasciatore Giapponese in persona perché la consegnasse al suo superiore, riguardasse proprio quell'argomento tanto spinoso.

Raggiunto l'ufficio verso cui era diretto bussò alla porta, non senza una certa dose di timore; che avrebbero fatto se gli ordini avessero incluso anche la loro divisione nel piano d'invasione? L'invito a entrare distolse il soldato da quelle riflessioni ed egli aprì con riluttanza la porta, entrando con passo deciso. Offrì al Comandante il miglior sorriso di cui era capace per mascherare la propria preoccupazione, quindi gli mostrò la busta che stringeva fra le dita.

Tuttavia, l'uomo seduto alla scrivania davanti a lui scosse il capo con disapprovazione, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli corvini che teneva legati in una coda bassa, e sollevò un sopracciglio con aria irritata, rivolgendogli un'occhiata scettica.

- Lavi. - lo apostrofò in tono severo, facendo sì che l'attendente si mettesse subito sulla difensiva, ridacchiando in maniera nervosa. - Piantala di fingere che non sia importante e dammi quella dannata lettera!

- Y-Yuu, non essere così rude, cercavo solo... - cercò di giustificarsi il giovane; allargò le braccia con fare rassegnato, incontrando lo sguardo per nulla intenerito del superiore, il quale aveva teso una mano con fare impaziente. - Bè, di spezzare la tensione. - concluse, porgendo il messaggio.

- _Tch_. - fu l'unica risposta che ebbe, mentre gli veniva strappata di mano la busta con un gesto secco. Era indirizzata in Giapponese, cosa piuttosto bizzarra se si trattava di ordini del Cancelliere, a: Rikugun Taii (1) Kanda Yuu, Dai-Nippon Teikoku Rikugun (2).

Un brivido percorse il corpo di Lavi; per qualche ragione, ora che leggeva bene l'intestazione, uno spiacevole presentimento andava facendosi strada in lui. Sospirando appena, l'incauto messaggero si portò alla destra della scrivania, come faceva sempre in attesa che il suo Comandante – nonché la persona che amava – gli desse istruzioni riguardo il successivo compito che l'attendeva o condividesse con lui il contenuto dell'attuale messaggio. Questa volta però sarebbe stata diversa da qualunque altra.

Appena dopo aver scorso poche righe il volto di Kanda divenne mortalmente pallido. Serrò la mascella, l'espressione vuota, le mani presero a tremargli impercettibilmente e gli occhi rimasero fissi sul foglio che stringeva, esageratamente aperti. L'attimo successivo era scattato in piedi, gettando all'aria la lettera e colpendo la scrivania con tutta la sua forza, spazzando via ogni cosa che vi era sopra.

- Nooooooo! - gridò completamente fuori di sé, i lineamenti solitamente impassibili sconvolti dall'ira, annaspando con l'altro braccio nel tentativo di rovesciare tutto ciò che restava dinanzi a lui, scrittoio incluso.

- Yuu! - esclamò Lavi, protendendosi immediatamente verso il giovane ufficiale, afferrandogli al volo entrambi i polsi e lottando con lui nel tentativo di farlo rinsavire. - Yuu, calmati! Yuu! - disse; il tono con cui la voce gli uscì dalla gola era quasi implorante; che accidenti poteva esserci scritto nella dannata lettera per far scattare Yuu a quel modo? Cercò di aggirare l'ostacolo fra loro per poterlo avvicinare e stringere a sé, così da fermarne in qualche modo la furia cieca, ma il giovane si divincolava con tutte le sue forze rendendogli il compito assai arduo. - Torna in te, Yuu! - supplicò di nuovo; vedendo che le sue parole parevano non raggiungere il loro bersaglio, Lavi decise di saltare direttamente dall'altro lato, scivolando sopra la scrivania ormai sgombra di ogni cosa. Kanda si trovò in un lampo stretto fra due robuste braccia, ansimante, eppure non cessò di provare a liberarsi, finché il sussurrare di una voce rassicurante gli lambì l'orecchio e il movimento ritmico di mani che massaggiavano la sua schiena lo riportò alla realtà. - Va tutto bene, Yuu, è tutto a posto...

Kanda si bloccò di colpo, gli occhi ancora spalancati per lo shock che l'improvviso black-out emotivo gli aveva causato, abbandonandosi nella stretta di Lavi.

- No... - mormorò con un filo di voce contro il petto di lui.

Lavi non disse nulla, si limitò ad abbracciarlo più stretto, passandogli le dita fra i capelli, che ora gli ricadevano liberi sulle spalle, in un gesto affezionato. Gli occhi di Kanda lentamente si chiusero e rimase immobile così, il respiro che pian piano ritornava alla normalità, sebbene il suo corpo fosse di tanto in tanto scosso da leggeri tremiti.

Da quando Lavi era entrato nella sua vita, nonostante con il tempo l'avesse lasciato avvicinare talmente tanto da finire con l'innamorarsene e a dispetto del fatto che quei sentimenti erano cresciuti a tal punto da vederli diventare amanti, Kanda non gli aveva mai mostrato il suo cuore. Nemmeno una volta. Se anche qualcosa lo turbava nel profondo, mai si era confidato, mai aveva cercato il conforto del compagno. Mai.

Ora però era arrivato a un punto in cui sentiva di tradire la fiducia che Lavi aveva in lui continuando a tenerlo fuori dal suo passato, ma ancora di più dal presente che condividevano. Si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro, raddrizzandosi e sollevando il viso per fissare lo sguardo in quell'unico occhio pieno di preoccupazione, di un verde così intenso da ricordare il colore della giada. Lavi non gli aveva detto come avesse perso l'altro, né lui l'aveva mai chiesto, anche se il pensiero lo sfiorava di quando in quando. Adesso, adesso avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per potersi riflettere in entrambi e sprofondarvi dentro, dimenticando tutto il resto.

Kanda fece per aprire bocca, ma la voce non volle uscire; serrò di nuovo le labbra, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria contrariata, una luce greve negli occhi scuri.

Lavi gli sorrise, lasciandolo libero con movimenti misurati. Quindi si voltò, chinandosi per iniziare a raccogliere documenti e cartelle sparsi sul pavimento, lo sguardo di Kanda fisso sulla sua schiena che pareva bruciarlo nel punto in cui lui sapeva lo stava osservando.

- Hanno ucciso mio padre. - disse Kanda all'improvviso, la voce pacata, il tono amaro. - Giustiziato.

Tutti i fogli appena raccolti gli sfuggirono di mano, e il giovane sottufficiale si paralizzò nella posizione in cui era, per poi voltarsi qualche istante dopo scattando in piedi. Il suo viso lasciava chiaramente trasparire quanto la notizia l'avesse colpito, eppure Lavi non disse una parola; si limitò ad annuire, come se quella semplice affermazione per lui spiegasse ogni cosa, chiudendo il discorso. Non avrebbe chiesto, perché sapeva che Yuu non amava parlare di sé, per cui si sarebbe rifiutato di rispondere.

- Capisco. - disse semplicemente, porgendogli la lettera appena raccolta.

Kanda si appoggiò al bordo della scrivania, sostenendo lo sguardo apparentemente sereno con cui Lavi voleva fargli capire che non avrebbe fatto domande. Tuttavia quando il giovane si accucciò di nuovo ricominciando a raccogliere i documenti, Kanda si portò una mano al viso, massaggiandosi le tempie, e continuò a fornire spiegazioni sull'accaduto.

- Ti sei mai chiesto per quale ragione io, un ufficiale dell'esercito Giapponese, sia finito qui in Germania al comando di un reparto di Schutzstaffel(3)? - domandò a bruciapelo, evitando inutili preamboli.

Oh, sì, Lavi se l'era chiesto tantissime volte, però aveva ritenuto saggio non domandare niente; per non sentirsi rispondere 'sono fatti che non ti riguardano', com'era certo sarebbe successo.

- Sì. - ammise, senza interrompere il suo lavoro.

- Sono stato sacrificato. Mio padre faceva parte della fazione politica che sostiene l'apertura del Giappone con l'occidente; così, a un certo punto, hanno trovato il modo di accusarlo di tradimento. Credevo che, accettando questo incarico che nessuno voleva, avrei dimostrato la lealtà della mia famiglia all'Imperatore e garantito la salvezza dei miei cari. A quanto pare, mi sbagliavo. - Kanda scosse la testa, fissando nuovamente gli occhi sulla lettera.

- Yuu... Quell'uomo, l'Ambasciatore, ha chiesto d'incontrarti. - rivelò Lavi, appoggiando fascicoli e documenti al loro posto sullo scrittoio. - Te l'avrei detto appena finito di leggere, ma... - Kanda sollevò una mano come a dire 'non importa', gesto cui il giovane rispose con un cenno affermativo del capo. - Ti aspetta nel pomeriggio.

Kanda distolse lo sguardo dal foglio, lasciandolo vagare in terra con aria assorta. In quei momenti Lavi non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quali pensieri si agitassero nella mente del suo superiore e amante. Quell'uomo così freddo e controllato che si sforzava tanto caparbiamente di seppellire ogni emozione dietro una maschera di ghiaccio, ma che proprio a causa di ciò a volte cedeva di schianto all'ira, quando la pressione si faceva insostenibile. Forse si era sentito attratto da lui proprio per questo. Per il modo similare con cui il signor Libralessi, colui che l'aveva cresciuto, gli aveva insegnato a mascherare i suoi di sentimenti, così da poter meglio manipolare la gente con cui veniva in contatto al fine di ottenere più informazioni.

Forse. In passato. Adesso non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente cosa di Yuu lo aveva catturato, legandolo a lui anima e corpo. E la cosa peggiore era che non gli dispiaceva nemmeno un po', anche se significava che aveva tradito la fiducia e le aspettative del suo mentore nonché nonno adottivo.

Posò una mano sulla spalla di Kanda; l'avrebbe accompagnato all'incontro con l'Ambasciatore Giapponese qualunque cosa lui avesse detto o fatto per impedirglielo.

* * *

Invece, contro ogni previsione, sorprendentemente Kanda non si oppose, tutt'altro. Quando giunse il momento di andare, invitò egli stesso Lavi a seguirlo, quasi fosse la cosa più normale del mondo per lui, come se non si aspettasse niente di meno. Non aveva più detto una parola dopo la piccola confessione che aveva fatto riguardo il suo passato, anzi gli aveva affidato delle incombenze da svolgere come se nulla fosse accaduto; ma Lavi era sollevato da questo comportamento. Significava che Yuu, seppure profondamente scosso dalla notizia della morte del padre, non intendeva lasciarsi andare, né aveva permesso al dolore di piegarlo.

Per cui, non fece obiezioni quando l'Ambasciatore Giapponese gli chiese di lasciarle la stanza perché potesse parlare da solo con Yuu.

- Lieto di rivederti, Kanda-san. - esordì l'Ambasciatore, e Kanda si inchinò davanti a lui con rispetto.

- I miei omaggi, Ambasciatore. - rispose in modo formale, attendendo quindi in silenzio di sapere cosa l'uomo avesse da dirgli. Quest'ultimo non si fece pregare, andando subito al punto.

- Sono desolato per la morte di vostro padre. Credete, non ho potuto impedirlo - disse - e non posso nemmeno far sì che vi sia concesso di rientrare in patria per le esequie.

Sebbene le parole dell'Ambasciatore esprimessero cordoglio, il tono della voce tradiva la sua totale indifferenza verso gli eventi.

- Non mi aspettavo niente di diverso, Signore. - affermò Kanda senza mutare espressione, il volto stoico e lo sguardo freddo come il ghiaccio. - Continuerò a compiere il mio dovere qui.

L'Ambasciatore annuì, compiaciuto della lealtà dimostrata dal giovane ufficiale a dispetto dei torti che aveva subito insieme alla sua famiglia. Sospirò, maledicendo l'ingrato compito che gli era stato affidato, eppure pronto a portarlo a termine fino in fondo, benché consapevole del male che stava per fare. Detestava essere coinvolto in quel tipo di faccende, ma non poteva sottrarsi alle direttive ricevute.

- Ho degli ordini aggiuntivi per voi, Rikugun Taii. - disse in tono solenne, porgendo a Kanda una busta con le insegne Imperiali. - D'ora in poi riferirete a me ogni informazione in vostro possesso.

Kanda s'irrigidì. Quelle premesse gli piacevano assai poco; passare informazioni riservate andava contro il concetto che aveva di lealtà, ma comprendeva che il suo paese era il primo cui quella lealtà era dovuta. Quindi, chinò il capo in segno di accettazione, maledicendo tra sé il momento in cui si era trovato invischiato in un tal genere di macchinazioni politiche. Sostenne lo sguardo dell'Ambasciatore con aria grave, la postura orgogliosa che gli conferiva carisma e allo stesso tempo lo rendeva temibile, ambo le cose motivo della fama di cui godeva fra i soldati.

- Può far avere un messaggio a mia madre, Signore? Farle sapere che sto bene? - chiese; il tono calmo e controllato; ciononostante, s'intuiva una certa dose d'apprensione dal contenuto che le sue parole esprimevano.

L'Ambasciatore sembrò incerto su come rispondere a quella richiesta. In realtà, aveva atteso la domanda tutto il tempo, sicuro che sarebbe arrivata, e tuttavia non era preparato a gestirla. Espirò lentamente, rivolgendo al soldato dinanzi a lui un'occhiata studiatamente addolorata.

Un giovane così capace e fedele, trattato come un potenziale traditore a causa della limitatezza di vedute dell'attuale Imperatore e del suo governo. Praticamente esiliato solo perché il padre era favorevole a una completa apertura con l'occidente; perché caldeggiava che se ne imparassero gli usi, le lingue.

- Vostra madre è stata imprigionata come complice. Non avrei voluto essere io a darvi queste notizie, Kanda-san. - rivelò infine con una certa riluttanza, allargando le braccia in un gesto d'impotenza.

Il volto di Kanda mostrò estremo stupore, gli occhi gli si dilatarono a dismisura e il suo corpo fu precorso da un violento tremito, mentre lottava per mantenere il controllo di sé.

- Non ha nulla a che fare con tutto questo! Perché?! - tuonò, alzando la voce malgrado l'enorme sforzo che stava facendo per non esplodere la sua rabbia contro l'Ambasciatore. - Perché è stata arrestata? Dov'è ora?

- Non sono stato informato a riguardo. - fu la risposta che ricevette. L'uomo sospirò; erano in una gran brutta posizione, tutti e due. - La verità è che ho temuto di ricevere l'ordine di arrestare anche voi. Invece pare che di voi abbiano bisogno, per ora. - cercò di spiegare; si avvicinò all'ufficiale lanciandosi attorno occhiate sospettose, come se temesse di essere spiato. Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo consapevole. Quando aveva ricevuto l'invito a presentarsi lì, il suo primo pensiero era stato quello di essere perduto insieme al padre. - Io credo che vogliano usare vostra madre per meglio controllarvi, Rikugun Taii. - affermò l'Ambasciatore appena gli fu accanto, riducendo la voce quasi a un sussurro, come sempre paranoico che ci fossero orecchie indiscrete in ascolto. - Cercherò di scoprire che ne è stato di lei, ma nel frattempo voi non farete nulla. Nulla, intesi? Limitatevi a eseguire i vostri ordini.

Kanda annuì, l'espressione grave, stringendo spasmodicamente la busta che conteneva quei nefasti nuovi ordini. Senza aggiungere altro girò sui tacchi, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso la porta. L'Ambasciatore lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre lasciava la stanza, chiedendosi come poteva ottenere le informazioni di cui avevano bisogno senza mettere in pericolo entrambi, in particolar modo sé stesso.

* * *

Aspettare Yuu frattanto che era in udienza con qualcuno era cosa di normale amministrazione per lui, eppure questa volta Lavi si sentiva terribilmente in ansia. Temeva le notizie che l'Ambasciatore aveva da comunicare, in particolare era terrorizzato dalla prospettiva che Yuu fosse richiamato in patria per testimoniare riguardo il padre e poi trattenuto. Inconsciamente iniziò a passeggiare avanti e indietro dinanzi alla porta dell'ufficio, augurandosi che non fosse accaduto niente altro di male.

_"Non ha nulla a che fare con tutto questo! Perché? Perché è stata arrestata? Dov'è ora?" _La voce di Kanda giunse d'improvviso, come un rombo di tuono, attraverso la porta chiusa. Quelle parole urlate con rabbia nella sua lingua natale non facevano che confermare l'ulteriore evento nefasto che la convocazione preannunciava.

Lavi si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Chi era stato arrestato? Dannato giapponese e la sua mancanza di riferimenti al sesso dei soggetti! Aveva davvero un bruttissimo presentimento circa le parole appena udite, un monumentale cattivo presentimento.

Pochi attimi dopo Kanda uscì dall'ufficio dell'Ambasciatore. Il suo volto era così serio, pallido e tirato, e la mascella talmente serrata, che pareva stesse per andare in frantumi da un momento all'altro. Leggendo la confusione nell'espressione di Lavi, il quale doveva certamente aver udito parte della conversazione quando lui aveva alzato la voce, Kanda emise una delle sue abituali esclamazioni irritate.

- _Tch._

Non voleva coinvolgerlo in quella brutta faccenda, perché se fosse finita con anche lui arrestato rischiava di trascinare il giovane nel fango con sé.

- Hanno mia madre. - si limitò a dire, oltrepassando l'attendente senza fermarsi.

- Cosa? Yuu! - esclamò quest'ultimo allibito, affrettandosi ad affiancare il suo Comandante, mentre si accingevano a lasciare la residenza dell'Ambasciatore.

* * *

Durante il tragitto di ritorno al Quartier Generale delle SS, il silenzio opprimente che era sceso fra loro iniziava a turbare Lavi; il giovane si chiedeva quanto profondamente Yuu fosse rimasto ferito dagli eventi. In particolare, rifletteva su quanto poco conoscesse della persona di cui era innamorato, e con la quale ormai aveva una relazione stabile da più di tre anni.

Yuu sapeva tante cose di lui, troppe avrebbe detto il nonno, mentre lui nemmeno era al corrente che la sua famiglia fosse viva, né che il padre rivestisse un ruolo importante nella vita politica Giapponese.

Sospirò. Kanda si voltò a guardarlo, riscosso da quel suono che aveva d'improvviso rotto il silenzio.

- Che c'è? - chiese in giapponese, così da non far capire al loro autista su cosa verteva la conversazione.

- Non mi hai mai detto che la tua famiglia era viva. - mormorò Lavi in tono calmo; _a dirla tutta, non mi hai mai rivelato nulla di te, _avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma tacque. Si rendeva perfettamente conto che quello non era il momento più adatto per lamentarsi della mancanza di calore di Yuu verso di lui. - Che farai ora?

- Non me l'hai mai chiesto. - ribatté Kanda con voce neutra, ignorando la seconda domanda. Si era nuovamente trincerato dietro la sua barriera di ghiaccio, pensò Lavi, non aspettandosi che la conversazione andasse oltre. Invece Kanda continuò a parlare. - Attualmente, non ho più una famiglia. All'uccisione di mio padre seguirà presto quella di mia madre. Arrestarla senza fornire spiegazioni non può significare altro. E io sono ancora qui, libero, solo perché il mio governo ha bisogno di me. - rivelò in tono amaro, una smorfia sarcastica che gli incupiva l'espressione del viso. - Non è escluso che, se dovessi deluderli, decidano di liberarsi anche di me.

Lavi a quelle parole si irrigidì; che avrebbero fatto se fosse realmente accaduto? Che avrebbe fatto lui, se gli avessero portato via Yuu?

- Non accadrà... e in quel caso, chiederemmo asilo! Non ce lo negheranno! - esclamò con enfasi, facendo spostare lo sguardo dell'autista sullo specchietto per osservare la ragione di quel cambiamento di tono. Sebbene non capisse una sola parola di quanto i suoi due passeggeri si dicevano, l'agitazione di Lavi era indice quantomeno di disaccordo. Attese per la risposta irata che il giovane avrebbe senz'altro ricevuto dal suo superiore, invece vide gli angoli della bocca del temibile Kanda piegarsi in un abbozzo di sorriso; un sorriso mesto ma compiaciuto. La cosa per qualche ragione lo terrorizzò di più che se il Comandante delle SS avesse realmente gridato.

- Sta' zitto, idiota. - rispose infine Kanda senza scomporsi, in tedesco, sorprendendo ancora di più il povero autista.

* * *

Lavi continuò a osservare il comportamento di Kanda per il resto della giornata, preoccupato dell'impatto psicologico che certamente aveva avuto su di lui il ricevere due notizie di tale entità insieme. Sapeva che Yuu si teneva tutto dentro, ed era questo che maggiormente gli faceva temere per la stabilità emotiva del giovane.

Eppure Yuu appariva normale; nonostante tutto, aveva continuato a svolgere le sue mansioni come se nulla fosse accaduto. Solo un'ombra del dolore che doveva provare era visibile nel profondo dei suoi occhi scuri. Le uniche cose che tradivano le emozioni che s'agitavano in lui, sotto la superficie di quel ghiaccio dietro cui amava nascondere il suo vero io, erano la postura più rigida del solito e il volto estremamente teso.

Appena la porta dell'appartamento in cui alloggiavano si chiuse dietro di loro, Kanda espirò profondamente, liberandosi subito dalla giacca della divisa e lanciandola con precisione sul gancio dell'appendiabiti. Lavi rimase immobile al centro della stanza adibita a studio, in attesa che Yuu gli facesse capire le sue intenzioni; sperava di riuscire a farlo aprire un poco, che si confidasse con lui almeno in parte.

Dopo aver abbandonato l'uniforme, Kanda si voltò verso di lui, avvicinandosi con decisione, e lo sorprese abbracciandolo. A Lavi mancò il fiato. Yuu che spontaneamente iniziava qualcosa che non si riducesse poi al mero rapporto sessuale fra loro era estremamente raro, ancora di più che si mostrasse fragile così apertamente. Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quella sensazione.

Kanda gli aveva affondato il viso contro il petto e il suo corpo tremava appena.

- Stringimi, Lavi. - disse. - Voglio dimenticare ogni cosa stasera.

La richiesta arrivò totalmente inaspettata e il giovane lì per lì non seppe cosa rispondere, come intepretare un simile comportamento.

- Y-Yuu... - mormorò, ma la voce gli uscì malferma per la sorpresa; sorrise e accontentò con gioia il compagno, facendo scivolare le braccia attorno alla sua vita sottile e avvicinandolo ancora di più a sé. - Mi chiedevo se me l'avresti mai domandato...

- Sono stanco... stanco di manovre e sotterfugi, d'interrogatori e presunti sovversivi. Stanco di non poter controllare la mia vita. - confessò Kanda con un filo di voce, serrando le dita sull'uniforme di Lavi, che di riflesso lo strinse di più a sé.

Rimase così per un momento, quindi spostò le mani a sciogliergli i capelli, iniziando lentamente a carezzarli per poi posare un bacio su di essi, scivolando dalla sommità del capo fino all'orecchio di Yuu.

- Perché non fai una doccia e poi ti stendi? Ti aspetto in camera. - sussurrò piano, il tono suadente. Lo sentì annuire contro il suo petto, quindi, con riluttanza, Kanda si scostò da lui, scomparendo nel bagno.

Lavi aveva imparato a leggere dietro l'apparente indifferenza e la totale freddezza di Kanda, a interpretarne il comportamento scostante, i modi brutali, gli scatti d'ira. Il fatto che per una volta il giovane lasciasse affiorare le proprie emozioni, quelle vere, era di per sé motivo di gioia e di ansia insieme per lui. Poteva significare che finalmente Yuu aveva accettato di lasciarsi andare almeno un poco, con lui, come anche che il dolore qusta volta fosse talmente insopportabile da non riuscire a controllarlo. Quale che fosse la ragione, Lavi non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato, mai.

Prese un libro dallo scaffale di fronte a sé e si diresse verso quella che era diventata la camera da letto di entrambi, da quando, ormai tre anni prima, la loro relazione s'era trasformata da amicizia in amore.

Venti minuti dopo Kanda si affacciò sulla porta della stanza, un accappatoio bianco indosso e i capelli ancora leggermente umidi; avanzò verso di lui e si sedette pesantemente sul bordo del letto. Lavi sollevò lo sguardo dal libro incontrando quello di Yuu e scontrandosi con la sua espressione truce. Un sorriso immediatamente gli si formò sul viso, e non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse affascinante con quell'aria a metà fra contrariato e insofferente.

- Che c'è? - chiese, visto che l'altro continuava a fissarlo senza dire una parola.

- Sei ancora vestito. - constatò il giovane sollevando un sopracciglio, mentre si rialzava diretto verso l'armadio.

Allora Lavi l'afferrò per un polso, tirandolo di nuovo sul letto, e Kanda finì disteso a faccia in su, l'espressione ora genuinamente stupita.

- Credevo volessi spogliarmi tu. - si giustificò, posandogli un bacio fugace sulle labbra con fare provocatorio.

- Non stasera. - Kanda voltò la testa di lato ed emise uno sbuffo che per lui avrebbe potuto essere un sospiro.

Lavi sorrise di nuovo, a quel suo modo così disarmante cui Kanda non era mai riuscito a resistere, e gli fece scivolare la mano dal polso al viso, voltandolo con delicatezza perché potesse incontrarne lo sguardo.

- Non ti credo, Yuu. - alitò, mentre la sua bocca si univa a quella del giovane accanto a lui, e fu ricompensato con un lungo gemito d'apprezzamento.

Mani forti s'insinuarono fra capelli ribelli strattonando le ciocche cremisi nell'afferrarle, tirando il loro proprietario finché questi non perse l'equilibrio, finendo addosso alla persona che si era adoperata per tormentarlo. Lavi si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione sorpresa, ma non ebbe il tempo di darle piena voce che quelle stesse mani intrecciate fra i suoi capelli lo spinsero di nuovo verso colui cui esse appartenevano. Labbra impazienti incontrarono ancora le sue, con passione, ripetutamente, succhiando e spostandosi per poi tornare di nuovo a reclamarlo. Yuu lo stava premendo contro il suo corpo; gli aveva spostato una mano sulla schiena e lo bloccava sopra di sé, tanto che lui poteva chiaramente sentirne l'eccitazione spingere sul suo basso ventre.

Lavi si tirò indietro, ansimante, fissando stupito gli occhi colmi di desiderio del giovane sotto di lui, incerto su quel che doveva fare o d'aver compreso correttamente cosa Yuu s'aspettava da lui. Come se gli leggesse nel pensiero, Kanda curvò appena un angolo della bocca in un sorriso compiaciuto e, reclinando indietro la testa, gli offrì il collo scoperto, guidandovi contro il suo viso con movimenti lenti.

- Non voglio pensare stasera; spazza via ogni dannato pensiero dalla mia mente. - disse; il tono era pacato, ma la richiesta suonava come un ordine.

- Yuu? - Lavi lo fissò completamente spiazzato. Quel comportamento lo confondeva, sembrava quasi che Yuu lo stesse invitando a... No, si sbagliava di certo.

- Prendimi. - gli ingiunse il giovane senza mezzi termini, lo sguardo deciso che scrutava dentro il suo unico occhio, ora pieno di stupore. - Adesso.

- S-Sei sicuro? Voglio dire, tu vuoi che io... - Lavi indicò il proprio basso ventre, sul viso un'espressione a metà fra panico e gioia, e Kanda annuì con decisione, i lineamenti insolitamente distesi e una luce appassionata negli occhi.

- Per una volta desidero godere dell'amore che provi per me, condividere con te le mie emozioni, il calore, la fiducia; mostrare me stesso senza timore, lasciarmi andare senza provare vergogna. - disse; pronunciò quelle parole tutto d'un fiato, con voce sicura, vibrante, e quella confessione inaspettata lasciò Lavi a bocca aperta. Per non più di qualche secondo però; l'attimo successivo lottava con sé stesso per evitare di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. - Oi! - esclamò Kanda, arrossendo violentemente, impossibile dire se più per l'imbarazzo o per l'irritazione. Colpì Lavi con un pugno sulla schiena, sebbene senza metterci grande forza. - Lo trovi buffo? - protestò poi, estremamente seccato dalla leggerezza che questi stava dimostrando.

- Perdonami, Yuu, è che sono troppo felice che tu... - iniziò a dire il giovane, ma dovette interrompersi; soffocò il resto delle risa contro il collo di lui, risollevando il viso poco dopo. - Quanto tempo ti ci è voluto per rendertene conto? - chiese a sorpresa, sfoggiando un altro dei suoi sorrisi disarmanti.

- Tre anni. - rispose Kanda, serio. Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo eloquente, ridacchiando sotto i baffi. - Sta' zitto; lo so, va bene? - scattò, irritato che si facesse gioco di lui. Deglutì a vuoto, incerto su come proseguire. - È solo che... è stato... difficile accettare il legame con te.

Il sorriso di Lavi divenne sornione; il goffo tentativo di Kanda di aprirgli il suo cuore era così dannatamente umano per il terribile Comandante delle SS, che lo trovava adorabile. Mortalmente adorabile, per essere precisi.

- Accettare l'amore che provi, vuoi dire. - Lavi non poté trattenersi dallo stuzzicarlo, incurante della possibile reazione violenta che avrebbe potuto innescare. Gli occhi di Kanda si spalancarono e stava per opporre una risoluta negazione, quando il volto che lo fissava si fece improvvisamente serio e la successiva affermazione che uscì da quella bocca così impudente lo lasciò scosso. - Non m'importa se non riesci ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, lo dirò io per entrambi in attesa del giorno in cui potrò udirlo dalle tue labbra. Ti amo, Yuu. - dichiarò con enfasi. - Con tutto il cuore.

- Sei un idiota... - mormorò Kanda, abbracciandolo più stretto a sé; amava così tanto quell'incorreggibile idiota, eppure non glie l'aveva mai detto. Perché la cosa feriva il suo orgoglio, lo faceva sentire indifeso. Come ora.

Allentò la presa e scostò il giovane da sé, portando una mano a toccargli il viso, quindi, senza una parola in più, aprì il cassetto del comodino con l'altra, guidando contemporaneamente Lavi in un ulteriore bacio appassionato.

L'aver finalmente avuto prova che Yuu l'amava davvero era stata la notizia più bella che avesse ricevuto in quegli ultimi tre maledetti anni. Sì, anche se ciò che l'aveva portato a fargli quella confessione era stato un evento estremamente tragico. Il solo fatto che avesse ammesso di aver bisogno di lui faceva sentire Lavi al settimo cielo.

Avrebbe reso quella notte indimenticabile per Yuu; e perché no, pure per sé stesso.

Smise di esplorarne la bocca per scendere con la lingua lungo il collo di lui, liberandosi nel mentre dei vestiti che ancora indossava. Fece una pausa per calciar via i pantaloni e la biancheria, che diede anche a Kanda il modo di gettare in terra l'accappatoio. I due si fissarono per un lungo attimo, quindi Lavi gli intrecciò di nuovo le dita fra i capelli e riprese a carezzarne il corpo fremente, centimetro per centimetro, fino a raggiungere la sua virilità, che attendeva orgogliosa di ricevere attenzione.

Quando la guidò nella propria bocca, gli occhi di Kanda si aprirono di colpo e afferrò le lenzuola con tanta forza da disfare il letto; nessuno l'aveva mai toccato così, mai. E ora era pentito di non aver dato a Lavi occasione di soddisfarlo neanche una volta. L'aveva sempre preso senza preliminari, con irruenza, quasi volesse divorarlo, nel suo bisogno di dimostrare a sé stesso la propria forza, di appagare il proprio desiderio in fretta, senza dover riflettere sulle motivazioni che lo spingevano a concupire in quel modo perverso il suo attendente personale. Un uomo.

Era consapevole dei sentimenti che nutriva, eppure cercava continuamente d'ignorarli; li trovava scomodi, imbarazzanti. Ciò nondimeno, erano sempre lì, ad agitarglisi nel petto.

Così, riversava nel modo violento col quale faceva l'amore con Lavi il desiderio di rivincita su di essi, quasi volesse punire il giovane per averlo fatto innamorare di lui. Solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto era stato stupido.

Ora, mentre Lavi con dolcezza gli svuotava la mente di ogni pensiero, sovraccaricandogli i sensi, finché per lui non esisteva altro che quelle labbra calde, impegnate a scivolare prepotenti lungo il suo membro eretto.

Vagamente sentì nell'aria l'odore dell'olio profumato che teneva nel cassetto e ne comprese la ragione solo l'istante che Lavi entrò in lui, piano, con attenzione, eppure con decisione. Era una sensazione così strana, dolorosa e allo stesso tempo piacevole... Dunque era quello ciò che provava Lavi quando lui lo possedeva? Si rese conto che non aveva mai avuto la stessa pazienza, né delicatezza, ciò nonostante non s'era sentito opporre un no nemmeno una volta.

Una fitta appena più forte lo riportò al presente nel momento in cui Lavi iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui. Ogni altro pensiero razionale fu spazzato via dalla mente di Kanda allorché la vampata di piacere lo invase, crescendo esponenzialmente con la velocità delle spinte che lo penetravano.

Raggiunse l'orgasmo in maniera tanto violenta che gli ci vollero diversi minuti prima di tornare pienamente cosciente, Lavi che ancora lo stringeva abbandonato sopra di lui, ansimante. Nessuno dei due si curò di ricomporsi o di cercare una posizione più comoda per dormire, e l'alba li ritrovò così com'erano, uno contro l'altro, teneramente abbracciati.

* * *

Un bussare deciso distolse l'occupante della stanza dai compiti cui stava assolvendo, costringendolo a interrompere la lettura di alcune carte per concedere al visitatore il permesso di entrare.

- Sembra che la sua iscrizione al Partito abbia avuto un certo successo, dottore. - disse un'infermiera dall'aspetto esile. Porse una busta gialla con le insegne del Reich all'uomo di fronte a lei, il quale sollevò lo sguardo dal fascicolo che stava studiando, apparentemente sorpreso. - Viene dall'Alto Comando delle SS. - aggiunse con un certo timore.

L'uomo prese la lettera, aprendola con una certa impazienza; un sorriso compiaciuto gli si dipinse quindi sul volto. Si ravviò i corti capelli scuri, posando il foglio sulla scrivania.

- Buone notizie, Frau Dekel - annunciò con soddisfazione - la mia domanda di arruolamento è stata accettata dal Führer in persona. Pare che resterò qui a Francoforte ancora per poco, il Führer mi invita a Berlino per discutere del nuovo incarico che intende affidarmi.

L'uomo sorrise. Invero era una splendida notizia! Da ciò che si intuiva fra le righe, il Führer aveva apprezzato le sue ricerche razziali e intendeva offrirgli di continuarle sul campo come capo del progetto.

- Dottor Mengele? - chiamò la giovane infermiera, vedendolo pensieroso. Lo fissò confusa; se quanto comunicatogli dall'Alto Comando era positivo, perché il suo capo ora aveva sul volto un'espressione così grave? - Qualcosa non va? - chiese timorosa.

- Oh, no, no. Tutt'altro. - rispose il medico in tono molto cordiale, quasi eccitato. - Sembra che potrò sperimentare le mie teorie su dei _volontari_. - aggiunse.

- Congratulazioni! Appena laureato e già benvoluto dal nostro Führer! - esclamò Frau Dekel, entusiasta. - Anche se mi dispiace che ci abbandoni. Spero di rivederla ogni tanto.

- Grazie. - Mengele si congedò da lei, impaziente d'iniziare i preparativi per la partenza.

* * *

Qualche settimana dopo il dottor Mengele era giunto a Weimar, pronto a prendere il comando di un'intera ala dell'ospedale locale. Quello che lo accolse all'arrivo, un dottorino magro non troppo alto, corti capelli biondi spettinati e occhi chiari, sembrava assai intimidito dalla sua uniforme delle SS, cosa per la quale Mengele provava segreta soddisfazione.

L'uomo si era presentato come EdgarChang Maltin, un nome bizzarro per un Tedesco di razza pura. Avrebbe investigato un po' su di lui alla prima occasione, si disse Mengele. C'era tutto il tempo.

Intanto, la prima cosa da fare era conoscere la sua equipe ed effettuare un sopralluogo dell'ospedale per valutare le attrezzature, compito per il quale il Dottor Edgar si offrì docilmente volontario.

Avevano quasi finito il giro, quando passarono davanti a una stanza dalla quale proveniva un certo trambusto; attrezzature smontate, infermieri che litigavano, un letto che veniva spostato. Un letto _occupato_.

- Che succede? - chiese Mengele, fermandosi sulla porta e indicando all'interno.

- Oh, purtroppo pare che perderemo un paziente. Il dottore che se ne occupava si è ritirato, e nessuno ha interesse a continuare le sue ricerche sul coma. - spiegò Edgar con una certa tristezza nella voce. - Speravamo di aiutarlo, ma dopo nove anni le speranze si riducono a zero. Quindi lo trasferiscono in un nosocomio per malati terminali.

- È in coma da nove anni? Interessante. - Mengele si strofinò il mento; un paziente in coma che non aveva nessuno. Il soggetto perfetto per i suoi studi. - Faccia annullare il trasferimento, mi occuperò io di questo _poveretto_.

Il dottor Edgar gli rivolse uno sguardo allibito; per quanto ne sapeva di lui, il nuovo dottore non si interessava di ricerche sul coma. Tuttavia la sua buona volontà era benaugurante, così l'uomo entrò per avvisare di trasferire il degente nell'ala di cui il nuovo arrivato avrebbe assunto la direzione.

Dopo diversi giorni di osservazione e analisi, confermato che le origini del soggetto erano sconosciute, ma che il ceppo razziale era presumibilmente non Tedesco, fu dato il via al primo gruppo di test. Fin dal primo momento fu chiaro al dottor Edgar che quelli così gentilmente etichettati come 'test' erano di fatto veri e propri esperimenti genetici.

Quello in cima alla lista era volto al risveglio dei tratti somatici propri della razza Ariana, iniziando da occhi e capelli. Quando la sala operatoria fu preparata per eseguire l'intervento, il povero dottorino non immaginava nemmeno lontanamente di dover assistere Mengele in un autentico atto di mutilazione. All'ordine d'iniettare nell'occhio sinistro del soggetto un siero la cui composizione avrebbe dovuto alterarne il colore, si rifiutò.

Certo non s'aspettava la reazione divertita del suo capo, il quale lo squadrò come se provasse pietà di lui, quindi gli 'consigliò' con calma di procedere.

- Mio caro dottore, quanti scrupoli per qualcuno che è già morto. - commentò Mengele in tono ironico, prendendo la siringa dalle mani tremanti dell'uomo. - Credete che non si sappia di vostra moglie? Avete sposato una donna Cinese, voi stesso avete ascendenze Cinesi; dovreste badare a ciò che fate, adesso. Potrebbe essere interpretato come tradimento.

Il dottor Edgar rabbrividì; l'avrebbe davvero denunciato? Osservò paralizzato mentre Mengele iniettava il composto nell'occhio del ragazzo in coma. Cosa si aspettava da lui adesso?

- N-Non potete... - balbettò, ma fu ignorato.

- Fra dieci minuti espiantate l'occhio, voglio analizzarlo. Quindi, appena avrò terminato, lo rimetterete al suo posto nel cranio del soggetto. - ordinò Mengele, lasciando la sala operatoria subito dopo.

* * *

Edgar Chang Maltin era agghiacciato. Mai avrebbe creduto che quel nuovo dottore, di cui tutti dicevano un gran bene, fosse un tale mostro senza cuore. Sistemò la flebo nel braccio del ragazzo che aveva appena dovuto accecare, perché era certo che quell'occhio, per quanto lui si fosse adoperato per suturarne a dovere le terminazioni nervose, ora non potesse più vedere. Anche il colore che aveva assunto non era promettente, sebbene Mengele avesse esultato per il grigio perlaceo ottenuto grazie al suo intruglio.

Passò una mano fra i capelli scuri del paziente, domandandosi se fosse in qualche modo cosciente di ciò che gli stavano facendo, e augurandosi di no; anzi, pregando che non si risvegliasse mai. Gli era stato ordinato di prepararlo per un'altra operazione, e Dio solo sapeva in cosa avrebbe consistito.

Come temeva, dopo averlo scoperto avrebbe preferito trovarsi altrove. Gli fu ordinato di rasare completamente il lato sinistro della testa al 'soggetto' come amava definirlo il suo superiore, per poi procedere a inciderne il cranio, asportando parti della calotta e scoprendone il cervello. Fu lieto che il ragazzo si trovasse in stato di coma, altrimenti non osava immaginare le grida mentre la sua testa veniva scoperchiata senza anestesia alcuna.

Mengele posizionò degli elettrodi in diversi punti, stimolando le zone con una tensione di basso livello; ci furono minime reazioni negli arti inferiori, più marcate in quelli superiori. Quindi iniettò qualcosa di colore biancastro direttamente in vena e gli ordinò di 'rimettere tutto a posto'.

Il dottor Maltin ubbidì senza discutere.

Il giorno dopo trovò il paziente legato al suo letto. Una precauzione assurda visto che era in coma, e tuttavia era stato dato l'ordine di assicurarlo mani e piedi alle sbarre di ferro laterali; Edgar si avvicinò al ragazzo, bloccandosi per lo shock nel vedere la parte di capelli non rasata ora di un color bianco sporco. Effetto di quel composto? O di che altro? Inoltre, il corpo del giovane era di tanto in tanto percorso da tremiti repentini.

Sicuramente il suo cervello aveva subito danni a causa dell'intervento, non c'erano dubbi a riguardo, rifletté il medico.

Quello cui non era assolutamente preparato però, fu quando il corpo nel letto davanti a lui aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, confuso.

- Dove sono? - chiese con voce roca, strascicata.

* * *

Erano trascorse settimane dal risveglio miracoloso di quello che era stato ribattezzato "Esperimento 61", dal momento che il nome col quale il ragazzo era registrato non piaceva a Mengele. In ogni caso, la sua memoria era comunque compromessa; quindi, era stato proibito a tutto lo staff medico di usarlo. Edgar però, quando era da solo col paziente lo faceva comunque, raccomandandogli di tenere il segreto, come fosse una sorta di gioco fra loro due.

Dopo di ciò, gli studi si erano limitati ad analisi fisiche e del sangue, come se quel risveglio fosse in qualche modo pianificato; eppure il dottor Edgar non era tranquillo. Cercava di distrarre il ragazzo portandolo con sé in giro per l'ospedale, facendogli conoscere gli altri degenti. Tuttavia, fu evidente dal principio che tutti erano disturbati dall'aspetto che aveva e cercavano subito di andarsene, così ben presto l'Esperimento 61 fu confinato nella sua stanza. Cosa che non gli impediva di scappare di tanto in tanto, girovagando solo per le altre ali dell'ospedale, finché qualcuno dell'equipe lo riacciuffava.

* * *

L'occhio sinistro era come appannato, ma lui non se ne preoccupava più di tanto finché col destro poteva osservare l'ambiente in cui si trovava. Non ricordava perché fosse lì né il suo nome e, sebbene quel dottore gentile che gli aveva detto di chiamarsi Edgar glie ne avesse dato uno, non poteva usarlo con nessun altro all'infuori di lui.

Bah, pazienza; "Esperimento 61" non gli dispiaceva dopotutto, qualunque cosa significasse.

L'altro dottore, quello che gli faceva paura, aveva detto che era nell'ospedale per il bene del suo paese, che grazie a lui molti soldati si sarebbero salvati, anche se non capiva come. Così si prestava di buon grado agli esami, per quanto fossero dolorosi.

Però era stanco di stare chiuso da solo, quindi aveva deciso di esplorare l'ospedale. I corridoi asettici erano popolati d'infermiere e medici, le camerate degli altri pazienti erano silenziose e ordinate. Voleva entrare per salutarli, quando alle sue spalle ci fu un grido: qualcuno lo indicava terrorizzato.

- Abominio! - strillava una donna, il dito puntato contro di lui. Abominio? Cosa mai significava? Lo conosceva? Era forse quello il suo vero nome?

Poi alcuni dottori lo videro e iniziarono a rincorrerlo, così si rifugiò nella prima stanza chiusa che incontrò sulla sua strada. Dentro era scuro e anche quando accese la luce non gli parve molto meglio; era fioca, fredda e distante, e la menomazione all'occhio non lo aiutava. Intorno a lui c'erano tanti scaffali a vetri, nel centro della stanza un lettino di metallo con dietro un supporto pieno di attrezzi strani. Nelle vetrine si intravedevano altrettanti oggetti dalle forme più disparate e, poco più in là, un appendiabiti ospitava delle tuniche azzurre.

Si avvicinò agli strumenti, prendendone in mano uno e toccandone la punta. Ahi! Era estremamente tagliente, constatò, fissando il rivolo di sangue che gli scorreva lungo il dito, gocciolando in terra. Abbandonò il bisturi e cercò qualcosa per pulirsi, ma non riuscì a finire l'esplorazione; il dottore gentile lo aveva trovato e ora l'avrebbe riportato nella sua camera.

* * *

Alcuni giorni dopo Mengele annunciò che si sarebbero spostati per qualche tempo a non ne capiva la ragione, ma le cose furono ben presto chiare quando lo udì parlare con il direttore del campo riguardo alcune autorizzazioni ricevute dal Führer in persona.

C'era stato di recente un trasferimento di prigionieri da un sottocampo di Dachau, e fra loro c'erano dei soggetti che Mengele riteneva assai interessanti: due gemelli.

Si installarono nell'ospedale del campo, facendo trasferire i nuovi pazienti lì insieme al primo, pronti per l'esame preliminare di routine. Edgar tremava al pensiero di cosa avesse in mente Mengele per quei due giovani, considerato anche il fatto che si diceva fossero Ebrei. E che fossero lì per aver minacciato un Comandante delle SS.

La loro colpevolezza, tuttavia, fu più che palese nel momento in cui videro l'uniforme spuntare da sotto il camice immacolato del nuovo direttore medico del campo. Uno dei due, quello che sfoggiava una folta chioma bionda, indicò l'uomo di fronte a sé con fare accusatorio, come se non avesse alcuna paura di coloro che li tenevano segregati ormai da anni.

- Guarda David, quello è uno delle SS! Deve essere venuto per conto di quell'altro! - esclamò rivolto al fratello, che squadrava a sua volta il nuovo arrivato con aria scettica.

- Calmati Yaacov, Tsvi non ci ha mai parlato di questo qui. - rispose quello che era appena stato chiamato David, afferrando il fratello per le spalle e forzandolo a guardarlo in viso.

- Ragazzi, ragazzi, non vi agitate. Adesso siete oggetto di ricerca, nessuno verrà più a cercarvi. - li informò Mengele con un sorriso cordiale dal retrogusto infido. - Gemelli identici; eppure vi siete conciati così bene per sembrare differenti. Un'inclinazione interessante fra i gemelli, quella di volersi distinguere. Siete dei soggetti stimolanti, sono certo che non mi deluderete.

- Soggetti? Ricerca? - ripeterono in coro i due giovani, spiazzati dalle affermazioni del medico appartenente alle SS, in piedi davanti a loro.

- Vi presento il Dottor JosefMengele, nuovo direttore medico di questo campo di prigionia. - disse allora con orgoglio il Comandante di Buchenwald, Karl Otto Koch, sollevando una mano in direzione del nuovo arrivato, come se stesse rivelando una cosa fin troppo ovvia. - D'ora in poi siete sotto la sua custodia. - comunicò; lanciò un'occhiata fugace alla figura che si nascondeva dietro l'assistente del dottore, arricciando le labbra con disgusto. Quell'uomo aveva delle tendenze strane con il proprio lavoro, ma la cosa non lo riguardava affatto finché espletava anche le funzioni di medico del campo con efficienza. Indicò i prigionieri. - Sono tutti suoi, dottore, ne faccia ciò che crede. - aggiunse accomiatandosi.

Due robusti soldati afferrarono i gemelli sollevandoli di peso, fra le rumorose proteste di questi ultimi; il dottor Edgar prese per mano l'Esperimento 61 e fece cenno a uno degli infermieri di fargli strada.

- Venite ragazzi, vi mostro le vostre stanze. - disse poi, sforzandosi d'ignorare che i due giovani venivano trascinati a viva forza.

Mengele passò in rassegna la sua nuova equipe, valutando abilità e mansioni di ciascuno, quindi impartì i primi ordini. Numero uno, ispezione della sala operatoria.

Non era molto grande, ma era attrezzata piuttosto bene e soddisfaceva egregiamente tutte le condizioni per effettuare operazioni in ambiente sterile; una seconda sala era in allestimento, e avrebbe provveduto personalmente ad aggiungere strumentazione da Weimar.

Il resto dell'ospedale non era molto piacevole, c'erano diverse camerate per i pazienti, però erano tenute malissimo; disponevano di un'infermeria discretamente attrezzata, ma anch'essa non risultava abbastanza grande. Infine, c'erano due sale per le terapie e un piccolo laboratorio.

Come inizio non era male, la baracca nella quale era stato ricavato l'ospedale sembrava offrire tutto il necessario e attorno vi era spazio per ingrandirla, se fosse servito.

Mengele sorrise soddisfatto, il posto era davvero perfetto; isolato e pieno di _volontari_ per i suoi test.

* * *

Non tutti vedevano di buon occhio il nuovo arrivato, tuttavia. Il dottor Waldemar Hoven non era affatto contento di quell'abuso ai danni della sua autorità; lui era il medico del campo, solo lui era il legittimo direttore dell'ospedale! Quel Mengele arrivava dal nulla e pretendeva di comandare tutti a bacchetta, per di più tirandosi dietro il mostriciattolo insopportabile che chiamava "Esperimento 61". Non bastasse, le sue ricerche erano classificate come segretissime, e quindi il suo nome non sarebbe comparso nei registri.

Però comandava lui, quel maledetto. L'unica cosa che consolava Hoven era l'assicurazione del direttore di Buchenwald che finiti gli esperimenti se ne sarebbe andato e lui avrebbe potuto riprendere il controllo dell'ospedale, dei suoi medici e delle attrezzature.

Non gli restava che attendere con pazienza e sfruttare ogni occasione che le azioni del dottor Mengele gli avessero offerto per trarre vantaggio personale dalla situazione.

Accese distrattamente la radio, voleva sentire il Führer parlare alla nazione. Era il 12 Marzo 1938, e la Germania aveva appena invaso l'Austria, annettendola.

* * *

L'Esperimento 61 era incerto su come considerare quel luogo. Dapprima la sua nuova casa gli parve molto interessante, così diversa dai corridoi freddi dell'ospedale in cui si era risvegliato; inoltre la presenza dei due gemelli lo confortava, finalmente non sarebbe stato più solo.

Eppure sentiva che in quel posto la gente non era felice. Gli ammalati soffrivano e nessuno se ne curava. Li vedeva gemere nei letti, sporchi e strappati, e avrebbe voluto parlarci, ma sapeva che si sarebbero spaventati per il suo aspetto. Così, si limitava a vagare per il nuovo ospedale, ignorato da medici e infermieri tanto quanto questi ignoravano i prigionieri malati.

Osservava il disgusto degli altri detenuti, subiva i loro insulti, le derisioni più crudeli. Avrebbero voluto farlo a pezzi, lo sapeva bene; ma non potevano toccarlo, non osavano, non il paziente preferito del dottore capo.

La sua tranquillità fu però di breve durata, non appena gli esami preliminari sui gemelli furono portati a termine Mengele ordinò di allestire nuovamente la sala operatoria. Per lui. Il suo soggetto preferito, l'Esperimento 61; o il piccolo Abominio, come lo chiamavano gli altri medici e i prigionieri.

Lo legarono mani e piedi al lettino operatorio e non ne capì la ragione finché non vide il bisturi avvicinarsi al suo corpo e affondarvi senza pietà. Il dolore fu talmente intenso che perse quasi subito conoscenza. Quando riprese i sensi si ritrovò una lunga ferita ricucita sullo stomaco, ma tutto ciò che il dottore buono fu in grado di dirgli si riduceva a un laconico 'ti hanno controllato la pancia perché qui ci sono brutte malattie'.

Però lui aveva sentito l'altro dottore, quello malvagio, dire che gli aveva 'impiantato dei tessuti trattati'. Significava che gli avevano messo qualcosa dentro? Cosa, e soprattutto perché? Non riuscì ad ascoltare il resto della conversazione dell'uomo che lo torturava, perché qualcuno gli iniettò un liquido giallo, e d'improvviso il mondo attorno a lui si confuse.

Appena si risvegliò la testa gli faceva male, aveva la sensazione che tutto fluttuasse ed era buio. Si alzò, ignorando il dolore, e uscì dalla stanza. Ogni cosa scricchiolava in modo sinistro per ciascun passo che muoveva; l'ospedale era tutto di legno, persino il vento lì produceva suoni terribili quando spirava. Cominciava a odiare quel posto pieno di sofferenza, di follia e di voci. Sì, tutte quelle voci che gemevano e si lamentavano, le ascoltava giorno e notte, fuori e dentro la sua testa.

Si sentiva strano, aveva le vertigini e percepiva l'occhio sinistro pulsargli dolorosamente; portò una mano a toccarlo, con il buio che c'era non poteva dire se la visione fosse peggiorata. Raggiunse una finestra in fondo, dalla quale entrava la luce della luna, e vide il suo riflesso nel vetro: chi era?

Quello davanti a lui, chi era? Le cicatrici erano svanite dal viso, i capelli erano ricresciuti, corti e neri, e l'occhio... la pupilla non era più un cerchio grigio. Oppure era un effetto del buio e del riflesso sul vetro? Sì, era certamente così, quello non poteva essere lui.

Un urlo agghiacciante squarciò il silenzio della notte, e il ragazzetto riconobbe la voce di Yaacov. Gridava di fermarsi a qualcuno, di non spingerlo sotto. Sotto a cosa? Diceva che era troppo fredda, che sarebbe congelato. Ma dov'era? Cos'era fredda? L'urlo si ripeté, però questa volta la voce era quella di David.

L'Esperimento 61 si accucciò in terra, premuto contro il muro sottostante la finestra, come se così la luce che lo scavalcava potesse nasconderlo, evitando di proiettare persino la sua ombra. Portò le mani a chiudersi le orecchie, ma le grida riecheggiavano per tutto il corridoio, penetrandogli nel cervello come un chiodo ben appuntito. Era inutile opporsi, l'unico modo per farle cessare era scoprire da dove provenivano.

Si rialzò e inseguì l'eco, intuendo che il luogo da cui si propagava doveva essere la cosiddetta 'zona delle terapie'. Ci era stato solo una volta e le cose che erano là dentro ancora tormentavano i suoi sogni. Per cui, non era affatto sicuro che fosse una buona idea tornarci ora, con le grida che si sentivano da là dentro; eppure, voleva aiutare i suoi compagni. Oh, quanto odiava quel dottore terribile, e ora non credeva più che le cose cui venivano sottoposti fossero realmente per il bene del loro paese, li stavano solo torturando per tornaconto personale.

Però... il dottore buono gli faceva pena, costretto a ubbidire e a fargli male contro la propria volontà; quei due tipi strambi gli facevano pena. Voleva aiutarli davvero. Si costrinse a seguire i rumori e i lamenti, rendendosi presto conto che le stanze utilizzate erano due, una delle quali aveva la porta socchiusa. Ecco perché la voce di Yaacov gli era arrivata così forte e riconoscibile!

Si affacciò dallo spiraglio e vide Mengele in piedi davanti a una grande vasca, tre dei suoi infermieri che tenevano fermo qualcosa dentro di essa. Poi ci fu un gorgoglio, seguito da un altro urlo disumano, mentre un corpo emergeva da un liquido di qualche sorta: quello di Yaacov.

Il giovane boccheggiava nel tentativo di respirare, si divincolava con tutte le sue forze e gridava, ma era tutto inutile. Il dottore cattivo pareva osservare qualcosa, in attesa, quindi pochi minuti dopo una luce si accese sulla parete e l'uomo fece un cenno agli infermieri, che spinsero nuovamente la povera vittima dentro il liquido. Acqua? Tutto ciò che sapeva di quella roba, era che Yaacov urlava essere gelata.

Indietreggiò a tentoni, doveva chiamare David, magari in due avrebbero potuto... Gli altri rumori provenivano da due stanze più in là. Strisciò fino alla porta e si aggrappò alla maniglia, ottenendo che si aprisse di colpo gettandolo a terra di lato. Gli occupanti si voltarono subito verso di lui, stupiti di vederlo lì a quell'ora della notte.

- A... Esperimento 61! Perché sei venuto qui? - esclamò il dottor Edgar, genuinamente sorpreso, avvicinandoglisi.

Un lamento provenne dal lettino metallico alle spalle del medico, al quale era legato qualcuno. Non poteva distinguerlo bene a causa degli infermieri che di riflesso gli si erano parati davanti, però lo sentiva gemere e, per quel poco che vedeva del suo corpo, stava tremando. Quando il dottore buono avanzò verso di lui, gli infermieri si scambiarono un cenno e uno di loro si spostò per azionare un pulsante su di un quadro comandi.

- Che fate a Yaacov? - accusò i presenti in preda al panico. - Dov'è David?

- Qui... - rispose una voce sofferente dal tavolo medico. Dunque era davvero lui? Però non sembrava gli stessero facendo male, era solo legato e... lo stavano osservando, prendendo appunti.

- È... un test di resistenza al freddo. Solo che... bè, loro hanno un po' paura, quindi gridano. Nessuno gli farà male. - assicurò il dottore buono, poi lo prese per mano, sorridendogli in modo rassicurante. - Vieni, ti riaccompagno a dormire.

Seguì il dottore buono docilmente, guardandolo mentre dava istruzioni a quegli altri col camice bianco e dopo lo faceva uscire. Era sicuro che lui non gli avrebbe fatto male.

* * *

Il dottor Edgar raccomandò agli infermieri di rispettare i tempi e richiuse la porta dietro di sé, iniziando a camminare, tenendo per mano il ragazzo. Solo allora si accorse dell'aspetto che aveva il loro soggetto principale di studio. I suoi capelli... e il viso... tutto era tornato normale. Impossibile! Fu in quel momento che gli si affacciò alla mente la vera natura degli esperimenti di Mengele sul povero ragazzo: rigenerazione dei tessuti.

Con cosa avesse ottenuto quei primi risultati, lo ignorava, però c'erano stati; li aveva lì sotto gli occhi, ed erano incredibili. Tuttavia, il corpo continuava a restare indietro rispetto a quella che doveva essere l'età del paziente, presumibilmente a causa del lungo coma. Biologicamente aveva più di diciotto anni, ma fisicamente ne dimostrava si e no dieci, così come le sue capacità cognitive erano rimaste quelle di un bambino.

Il medico attese che si riaddormentasse e tornò a monitorare l'ultimo test sui gemelli. Anche i dati su di loro erano promettenti, a sentire il suo capo. C'era molto di più della semplice empatia a connettere le loro sensazioni. L'esperimento dell'acqua aveva dato risultati molto chiari: il secondo gemello provava le stesse sensazioni di quello immerso nella vasca gelata.

Purtroppo, la documentazione raccolta non era sufficiente come base scientifica, quindi gli esperimenti sarebbero continuati e il successivo prevedeva diversi trapianti di tessuti: una zona di pelle per cominciare. Inoltre... aveva sentito che anche l'altro soggetto avrebbe ricevuto un innesto da un 'donatore esterno' di cui Mengele si era rifiutato di menzionare il nome, e questa era la cosa che più inquietava Edgar.

Mentre si recava alla sala operatoria per eseguire l'intervento programmato, passò dalla stanza dove si radunavano gli infermieri per chiamarne un paio e li sentì discutere animatamente. Quando videro la sua espressione perplessa per le loro considerazioni, uno del gruppo commentò l'avvenimento del giorno.

- Ha sentito dottore? Il nostro Führer si diverte! - esclamò. - Se n'è andato di nuovo in Italia!

Era il 3 Maggio 1938, data della seconda visita Italiana di Adolf Hitler.

* * *

Quando vide il colore nero-verdastro dei campioni destinati all'innesto sull'Esperimento 61, un brivido corse lungo la schiena del dottor Edgar: quel tessuto non era umano, non poteva esserlo...

Non riuscì a evitare di chiedersi da cosa fosse stato espiantato, ma non disse una parola, allorché con un cenno l'esimio 'primario' dell'ospedale di Buchenwald, il dottor Joseph Mengele, ordinò agli infermieri di serrare le cinghie per legare il paziente, no, la _cavia_, al lettino, attendendo che fosse loro ingiunto di procedere.

Appena anche le ultime due fasce, che bloccavano la testa del soggetto, furono ben assicurate, l'operazione prese il via. Come sempre, senza alcuna anestesia.

Mengele incisequattrozonelungoiltorace e sullebracciadelragazzo, quindiporse al dottorEdgar due sezioni di tessuto perché le innestasse nella regione destra, mentre egli faceva altrettanto per la parte sinistra.

La cavia si dibatteva urlando, ma a nulla valsero i suoi sforzi disperati. Quando i due medici, o come Edgar avrebbe definito sé stesso e Mengele adesso, _torturatori_, passarono ad avambracci, addome e gambe, aveva già perso conoscenza da molto.

* * *

Vedendo quegli uomini in camice bianco che stringevano le cinghie su di lui, l'Esperimento 61 capì subito cosa lo aspettava; quella cosa tagliente calò inesorabile sul suo corpo facendolo sanguinare, causandogli tanto dolore. Il dottore buono gli diceva: "andrà tutto bene, non avere paura", ma nel suo sguardo poteva vedere chiaramente che non ci credeva nemmeno lui. Mentiva. Per rassicurarlo.

Gli strapparono la pelle dalle braccia, dal petto, senza ragione, nessuna... e poi vide che gli cucivano strane robe per chiudere i buchi. Cercò di resistere, di restare sveglio, per essere certo che non facessero altre cose terribili, ma il dolore era troppo forte. Quando dallo stomaco passarono di nuovo alle braccia, la vista gli si annebbiò e perse i sensi.

Al suo risveglio era bendato in otto punti differenti e non riusciva nemmeno a girarsi nel letto, per la sofferenza che gli provocava. Il dottore buono era accanto a lui, l'espressione triste. Gli sorrise; sapeva che non era colpa sua.

Qualche ora dopo, anche i gemelli furono riportati nella stanza delle degenze e incatenati per un braccio ai rispettivi letti. Si stringevano l'altro braccio al petto con aria stralunata; sembravano confusi, drogati. Appena gli infermieri uscirono, tutti e due saltarono giù dal letto, accucciandosi in terra il più vicino l'uno all'altro che riuscivano ad arrivare così legati.

- Fratello, non dobbiamo più permettergli di toccarci, sono tutti suonati qua dentro. - mormorò Yaacov in tono circospetto. - Dobbiamo scappare, o moriremo qui stavolta.

- Attento a quello che dici, fratello, la spia, laggiù, ci ascolta! - David mise in guardia il gemello con lo stesso tono prudente, le sue parole poco più di un sussurro. - Restiamo uniti e riusciremo a fuggire. Ho parlato con alcuni prigionieri oggi... Se ci uniamo a loro possiamo farcela.

Lo consideravano una spia? Perché? Doveva dirgli che non era vero! Ma non ne aveva la forza, l'avrebbe fatto appena si fosse sentito meglio.

La mattina dopo, con estrema meraviglia, si accorse che non sentiva più alcun dolore. Niente. Qualunque cosa gli stessero facendo, il suo corpo ora guariva con una velocità così grande che lo impauriva; se fosse un vantaggio o uno svantaggio non avrebbe saputo dirlo. L'unica sua certezza era che quei dottori ne erano i responsabili.

Quando gli tolsero le bende vide sulle facce di tutti un'espressione strabiliata, ma nel momento in cui si guardò la sua si fece orripilata. Nei punti 'operati' ora aveva delle strisce nero-verdi che gli segnavano il petto e gli giravano attorno a braccia e gambe dove avevano tolto la sua pelle, scambiandola con quell'altra cosa.

Gridò così forte, agitandosi furiosamente, che il dottore cattivo gli iniettò qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che lo stordì per giorni. Non capiva più se era sveglio o dormiva, se era nel suo letto o sott'acqua, in una delle vasche; in alcuni momenti gli sembrava che il suo corpo prendesse la scossa, però non era vicino alle cose coi buchi dove c'era la corrente.

Appena riuscì a distinguere gli oggetti attorno a sé abbastanza da trovare la porta, cercò di scappare. Sentiva le risate degli altri prigionieri intorno a lui e si chiedeva perché, tuttavia non si fermò a pensare, né a controllarsi il corpo, perché... perché era terrorizzato da ciò che poteva vedere.

Non aveva idea da quanto tempo stesse camminando, ma a un certo punto si accorse che c'era un recinto in lontananza; dentro passeggiavano altri prigionieri, tutti ben vestiti, alcuni persino in uniforme. In mezzo a loro, all'improvviso, la vide. Una donna bellissima.

La pelle così bianca da sembrare una bambola, le labbra rosse come ciliege mature, i capelli nerissimi intrecciati in un'acconciatura tremendamente complicata. Indossava uno strano abito, con tanti fiori sopra, fiori bellissimi. Legato attorno alla vita portava un curioso fiocco gigantesco dello stesso colore dei fiori, però più chiaro, così si vedevano bene anche su quello.

Erano tanto strani, avevano i petali sottili sottili, sembravano quasi foglioline colorate piegate ad arco verso il basso, e stami lunghissimi che si incurvavano invece verso l'alto, come le zampe di un ragno. Avrebbe voluto sapere il loro nome, avevano davvero un bel colore, rosso ma non proprio rosso, più rosa, però più scuro, come quello dei ciclamini.

Era tanto bella...

Non si rese conto di essersi aggrappato alla rete, fissando la donna, finché lei non gli rivolse la parola. Non capì assolutamente nulla di ciò che gli disse e continuò a guardarla a bocca aperta.

Lei dovette indovinare che non parlava la sua lingua, perché poi disse qualcosa in un'altra; solo che lui non capiva nemmeno quella.

- La signora chiede se la guardi perché ti piace il suo vestito. - si intromise un altro prigioniero, e la donna sorrise, annuendo.

Era così gentile... Le fece cenno di sì con la testa e lei sorrise ancora. Non fece in tempo a chiedere altro però, perché il dottore buono arrivò a riprenderlo. Adesso doveva ubbidire, ma si ripromise di scappare di nuovo per rivederla.

* * *

Dopo l'ennesima volta che dovette riprendere il loro prezioso Esperimento 61, il dottor Edgar era piuttosto contrariato; si domandava perché mai il ragazzo cercasse a tutti i costi di raggiungere quella particolare zona del campo. Lì erano segregati i prigionieri politici di riguardo, cosa poteva aver visto di così accattivante in mezzo a un tal genere di persone? Una donna li salutò di lontano, e d'improvviso Edgar capì.

Dopo aver riportato nell'area riservata all'ospedale il prezioso soggetto di studi, tornò indietro per rivolgere alcune domande ai soldati che presidiavano la baracca dei detenuti speciali.

- Quella? È la moglie di un alto funzionario Giapponese, per quello è vestita così strana. - spiegò la recluta cui chiese informazioni. - Si dice che il suo governo l'abbia affidata al nostro perché 'indesiderata'. Nessuno di noi sa il nome, non parla mai. E anche se parlasse, chi la capisce?

Una prigioniera Giapponese, lì in Germania, a Buchenwald. Perché mai? Edgar sospirò; non erano affari suoi dopotutto, solo, sarebbero finiti tutti nei guai se A... cioè, l'Esperimento 61, continuava a scappare per vederla.

Cercò di confinare il ragazzo per qualche tempo, sperando che la dimenticasse, ma la cosa si risolse in un totale fallimento. Come fu di nuovo libero, scappò ancora per vedere quella donna e questa volta i soldati SS che erano di guardia si lamentarono con il loro comandante, il quale andò a esporre il problema direttamente a Mengele.

Contrariamente alla reazione che il dottor Edgar si aspettava, il suo capo mostrò invece estremo interesse per la prigioniera menzionata, tanto da volerla incontrare. La mattina seguente, la donna fu trasferita all'interno dell'ala ospedaliera riservata alle SS e ai detenuti 'VIP', con grande sorpresa (mista a orrore) di Edgar.

Non riusciva a immaginare per quale ragione a Mengele potesse interessare un soggetto non gemello completamente sano, le ricerche che conduceva erano orientate in tutt'altra direzione... Purtroppo avrebbe avuto occasione molto presto di scoprirne la ragione, ne era certo.

Il giorno dopo dovette affrontare l'ormai usuale lotta con i gemelli per portarli sotto le docce. Da quando erano stati oggetto del test nella vasca si rifiutavano categoricamente di venire in contatto con l'acqua, cosa assai spiacevole dal momento che la disinfezione era un obbligo quotidiano in un campo di concentramento. Li trovò abbracciati che farneticavano, mentre l'Esperimento 61 era rannicchiato in un angolo con la testa premuta sulle ginocchia e le mani contro le orecchie.

- Yaacov non è più Yaacov... - cantilenava uno dei due, il viso affondato contro il petto del fratello. - Yaacov è diventato David...

- David? Io sono David... - rispondeva l'altro dopo ogni strofa del gemello. - Ma anche lui è me, chi sono io, se lui è me? Siamo diventati uno solo?

Il dottor Edgar non sapeva che fare questa volta, gli esperimenti di Mengele avevano infine ottenuto uno dei risultati prefissi, confermando la necessità dei gemelli di distinguersi. Rendendoli nuovamente identici li aveva consegnati alla paranoia, compromettendone la psiche.

- Coraggio Yaacov, alzati. - disse, scuotendo leggermente uno dei due, che identificava soltanto in virtù di alcuni segni di perforazioni intorno alle labbra. - Non è vero che non sei più tu, vedi? Io ti riconosco. - lo rassicurò con voce gentile; il giovane sollevò il viso, girandosi lentamente a guardarlo e interrompendo di colpo la sua lagna. Edgar gli sorrise, porgendogli la mano. - Andiamo, è ora della doccia. - aggiunse, e quelle parole scatenarono l'inferno, più del solito. La sua mano fu scansata in malo modo ed entrambi i gemelli si aggrapparono alle sbarre dei letti con tutte le loro forze, cominciando a urlare.

- L'acqua ci fa male! L'acqua ci fa male! - gridava il gemello i cui capelli una volta erano biondi. - Ci mostra cose che non vogliamo vedere!

L'uomo sospirò, e chiamò gli infermieri, come tutte le volte. Dopo che i due giovani furono portati via, andò dalla terza cavia, ancora rannicchiata nell'angolo, prendendo il ragazzo in braccio.

- Mi dispiace - gli disse in tono triste - devo portarti di nuovo in sala operatoria.

Il suo fardello non reagì, continuando a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani; anche quando fu legato al tavolo di marmo su cui Mengele dissezionava i deceduti non disse una parola. Solo nel momento in cui una sega male affilata gli morse la carne del braccio non poté evitare di urlare.

Edgar guardò uno degli infermieri amputare il braccio al ragazzo, mentre venivano preparati il necessario per tamponare la zona mutilata e un composto speciale su cui l'Angelo della Morte, come avevano preso a chiamarlo i detenuti, aveva lavorato in segreto dopo gli ultimi innesti sul suo 'soggetto favorito'. Il preparato fu applicato sia sopra il moncherino che sul braccio inerte appena staccato, quindi il dottor Edgar ricevette il via libera per ricucirlo esattamente dov'era prima.

Era certo che non sarebbe mai tornato funzionale, anzi, già poteva vedere la cancrena divorare la sutura e il braccio nuovamente amputato per salvare la vita al proprietario. Ciò nondimeno, eseguì il lavoro con perizia e steccò con cura l'arto, prima di riportare il paziente esanime nella stanza che ormai divideva con i gemelli.

Due giorni dopo, quando andò a controllare la ferita non ne trovò traccia, rimanendo allibito. Era guarito. Un braccio staccato dal corpo e sembrava non fosse mai accaduto! L'esperimento 61 appariva più sorpreso di lui, mentre lo muoveva per essere certo che fosse reale.

Edgar corse a informare Mengele, ma questi non era in ufficio; un infermiere gli disse che s'era recato dalla prigioniera Giapponese, così lo raggiunse. Stava per annunciare il proprio ingresso, ma si bloccò come udì un frammento del discorso fra i due. Il suo Inglese non era perfetto, tuttavia capiva benissimo ciò che si stavano dicendo.

- Non sei Giapponese, con me non puoi spuntarla. Perché ti hanno mandato qui sotto mentite spoglie? Per spiare? - Mengele stava accusando la donna di tradimento, sembrava credere che fosse in realtà una Tedesca infiltrata nel campo per qualche motivo politico. - Oppure eri la puttana occidentale scomoda di qualche politico giallo, e ti hanno scaricato?

- Non sono una spia. - rispose lei, con calma. - Né una prostituta. È stato commesso un errore e non sono riuscita a dimostrarlo. Dovrebbe sapere bene come funziona il sistema, dottore.

- Bugiarda. Molto bene; alla fine a me non interessa cosa sei, perché qui dentro non c'è niente da spiare e d'ora in poi tu vivrai qui. - sentenziò Mengele in tono minaccioso. - E se non vuoi morire prematuramente, farai bene a essere molto condiscendente con me. Altrimenti, ti consegnerò alle SS su un piatto d'argento.

Il dottor Edgar si fece indietro, sorreggendosi al muro. Quindi Mengele l'aveva portata lì con l'intento di farne la sua amante, ben sapendo che la donna aveva qualcosa da nascondere. Gli era parso strano che non l'avesse ancora usata come cavia... Rapidamente tornò sui suoi passi, avrebbe atteso che l'uomo tornasse nell'ufficio del presidio medico per informarlo dei risultati ottenuti con l'ultimo test sull'Esperimento 61.

La mattina seguente, recandosi dal superiore per fare rapporto sui risultati delle analisi di laboratorio, udì un altro frammento di conversazione, proprio mentre si accingeva a entrare nell'ufficio dell'uomo.

- La prigioniera speciale, sì. Non è affatto speciale, non è chi dice di essere. Sì, sono assolutamente sicuro. - Mengele stava denunciando la donna Giapponese? Edgar era sorpreso, credeva volesse approfittare di lei... Si avvicinò allo spiraglio della porta socchiusa, ma non riuscì a vedere nulla; tuttavia, a giudicare dal tono della voce quando parlò di nuovo, l'uomo sembrava incredibilmente soddisfatto. - Molto bene. Grazie per la fiducia. - disse, riagganciando il telefono.

Bussando per annunciarsi, il dottor Edgar si chiese cosa significassero quelle parole.

* * *

Midori. Finalmente sapeva il nome di quella donna così gentile, finalmente poteva parlarle faccia a faccia; bè, non proprio, visto che non si capivano. Però a gesti avevano fatto grandi progressi, davvero. Gli aveva detto che sarebbe rimasta nell'ospedale, quindi l'avrebbe potuta vedere quando voleva, se faceva attenzione a non farsi scoprire.

Lo trattava come un bambino, ma non gli importava, fintanto che continuava a essere gentile con lui. Insieme al dottore buono, era l'unico essere umano che si interessava a lui considerandolo una persona e non un esperimento, lì dentro. E poi lei era così misteriosa, lo incuriosiva moltissimo; per cui, la seguiva sempre di nascosto, la osservava continuamente, finché il dottore buono non lo riprendeva.

Aveva visto che custodiva gelosamente un libro, ma non sapeva di cosa parlava, solo che lei ci teneva dentro uno strano segnalibro. Desiderava tanto toccarlo, vedere cosa fosse, soprattutto dopo che lei gli aveva detto che non era niente d'importante, quando lui le aveva indicato il libro e fatto capire che voleva aprirlo per guardare.

Perché non voleva dirglielo? Decise di prenderlo per suo conto, mentre lei andava dal dottore cattivo, come faceva ogni sera; appena fu certo che si fosse allontanata abbastanza, entrò nella stanza e frugò dappertutto.

Il libro era sotto il cuscino, come si aspettava. Lo prese trionfante e lo agitò sul letto finché dalle pagine non scivolò qualcosa: una fotografia. Una fotografia a colori! Non ne aveva mai vista una prima, era così bella... La esaminò con attenzione; raffigurava un uomo in uniforme, ma non era quella Nazista, il colore era diverso, come pure le decorazioni. Dietro c'erano degli scarabocchi che dovevano essere una dedica, di cui lui poteva comprendere soltanto il nome nella firma, perché era stato scritto in caratteri normali: Yuu.

Si accorse che era caduto anche un foglio piegato in quattro quando aveva scosso il libro; lo raccolse e l'aprì. Doveva essere una lettera, probabilmente di lui, perché era pure quella piena di scarabocchi illeggibili. Rimise tutto al suo posto e scappò via.

Da quel momento prese a spiarla per gelosia. Yuu... Quell'uomo gli rubava le attenzioni di Midori, lei passava un sacco di tempo a guardarne la fotografia e non poteva sopportarlo. Perché era tanto importante, perché non voleva altrettanto bene a lui? Era talmente ingiusto...

A forza di sorvegliarla continuamente scoprì che in realtà era bionda, ma nascondeva i capelli veri sotto altri finti... Era così strano! Chissà perché lo faceva, avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo una volta; eppure non ne aveva il coraggio, continuava a guardarla in segreto. Comunque, non era molto bravo a nascondersi, perché lei lo vedeva sempre, per un motivo o per un altro... Questa volta aveva starnutito. Però non sembrava mai arrabbiata, anzi lo invitava a entrare e cercava di parlare un po' con lui.

Fu sorpreso quando gli mostrò spontaneamente la foto; forse si era accorta che l'aveva toccata e voleva sapere perché. Gli fece capire che era lì per Yuu, per proteggerlo, che quel soldato significava molto per lei, ma anche lui. Lo rese molto felice saperlo, perché era una piccola rivincita.

Però... Lei non meritava di stare in quel posto terribile, prima o poi le avrebbero fatto male... e lui doveva impedirlo. Iniziò a seguire e sorvegliare tutti gli uomini col camice bianco che si avvicinavano o parlavano con Midori, giorno e notte. Prese a minacciare persino gli altri prigionieri, con tanta convinzione che alcuni di loro riportarono la cosa alle guardie del campo.

Fu confinato nel laboratorio. Il dottore cattivo diceva che aveva avuto fin troppa libertà ultimamente e una volta nella sala operatoria scoprì con orrore il perché, per tutto quel tempo, era stato ignorato. Avevano preso i prigionieri malati, uno ad uno, e gli avevano strappato la pelle come a lui... solo che loro erano morti e quell'uomo terribile era furioso perché non comprendeva come mai non funzionava più. Così gli presero altri pezzi di pelle, per controllare che stesse bene, dicevano, ma lui sapeva che non era vero.

Si era reso conto da molto di essere soltanto una cavia per quei dottori, anche per quello gentile. E sapeva altrettanto bene che le cose che gli facevano _non_ servivano a salvare i soldati come volevano fargli credere; però non aveva scampo contro tutti quei dottori, tutte quelle guardie armate. Quindi sopportava in silenzio. E poi... non voleva separarsi da Midori.

* * *

Mengele nonriusciva a capire; perché i test erano tutti negativi? Perché i detenuti erano morti tutti, mentre l'Esperimento 61 non aveva rigettato gli innesti? Se non poteva ricreare a piacimento la stessa rigenerazione, i suoi studi si sarebbero rivelati nient'altro che una colossale perdita di tempo, maledizione! Avrebbe deluso il Führer, attirando su di sé vergogna e disonore. Ci doveva essere una spiegazione logica, non poteva trattarsi soltanto di una questione di compatibilità genetica del soggetto, perché se lo fosse stata... Tutti i suoi sforzi, le sue preziose ricerche, diventavano inutili.

Avrebbe tentato il test finale, se quello riusciva l'Esperimento 61 sarebbe stato un successo e con i suoi tessuti era certo di poter creare un esercito di soldati con capacità rigenerative. Prima di fare questo però, doveva eseguire un ordine che aveva ricevuto già da diverse settimane dall'Alto Comando. Aveva tardato un bel po' a obbedire, a dire il vero, ma adesso gli era più utile che le cose andassero altrimenti. Convocò il dottor Edgar, ordinandogli di preparare tutto per un'operazione molto speciale, poi andò a sistemare quella questione.

* * *

Edgar era preoccupato. Sentiva che l'operazione 'speciale', come l'aveva definita Mengele, sarebbe stata qualcosa di terrificante più di ogni altro test praticato in precedenza; eppure non poteva rifiutarsi di prendervi parte. Si recò a cercare il soggetto che l'avrebbe subita, non sapendo cosa dirgli per giustificare il dolore e l'orrore cui sarebbe stato sottoposto.

Lo trovò che vagava intorno alle stanze dei pazienti di riguardo, l'aria disperata. Stando a quel che diceva, Midori era sparita e nessuno voleva indicargli dove fosse. Il dottor Edgar fece a sua volta qualche domanda agli altri degenti e ottenne le stesse risposte inconcludenti.

- Coraggio andiamo, ci aspettano. Vedrai che il Dottor Mengele saprà dirti dov'è Midori. - ipotizzò, sperando che con quella prospettiva il ragazzo lo seguisse docilmente; apparentemente, le sue parole funzionarono.

Subito l'Esperimento 61 lo scrutò con attenzione, come per capire se poteva fidarsi. Gli occhi gli si illuminarono, ma Edgar non avrebbe saputo dire se quella luce sinistra che vi coglieva dentro fosse solo di preoccupazione e rabbia impotente oppure odio allo stato puro, e ne ebbe paura. Di certo lo sventurato non immaginava ciò che avrebbe trovato nella sala operatoria.

Quando entrarono, c'era qualcosa sul tavolo di marmo bianco che Mengele usava per dissezionare le cavie morte, coperto da un lenzuolo. Dapprima Edgar non vi diede importanza, visto il numero di detenuti deceduti negli ultimi giorni a causa dei test falliti e, dopo che un infermiere l'ebbe denudato fino alla cintola, procedette ad assicurare l'Esperimento 61 al lettino operatorio. Il ragazzo non disse una parola, si limitò a fissare l'Angelo della Morte negli occhi, quella stessa luce inquietante di poco prima nei propri.

Mengele allora sollevò il braccio destro, mostrando la siringa che aveva in mano, mentre col sinistro scopriva ciò che era sotto il lenzuolo sull'altro tavolo. Al dottor Edgar si bloccò il fiato in gola: Midori. La salma che riposava sul marmo era della persona cui la loro preziosa cavia teneva di più al mondo. Morta.

- Midori! Cosa le hai fatto, bastardo! - gridò l'Esperimento 61 tra lo stupore generale, divincolandosi disperatamente dalle cinghie che lo trattenevano. - Midori! Rispondimi!

L'uomo sorrise compiaciuto, spostando leggermente la testa per guardare il cadavere accanto a sé, la luce asettica della stanza che gli conferiva un'espressione quasi diabolica. Lasciò cadere in terra il lenzuolo e avanzò verso il suo paziente prediletto.

- Vedi, gli uomini hanno bisogno di una ragione forte per continuare a vivere. Sopravvivi, e potrai riabbracciarla. - promise, avvicinando l'ago al petto del ragazzo, che sostenne lo sguardo di lui con aria di sfida.

E poi, Mengele gli piantò quell'ago nel cuore, iniettando tutto il contenuto della siringa.

Gli occhi dell'Esperimento 61 mostrarono estremo stupore. In un attimo il fiato gli venne a mancare, il sangue smise di scorrere in lui, ogni muscolo si rifiutò di continuare a muoversi: il suo cuore si era fermato. Crollò di schianto sul lettino, un rivolo di bava che gli colava dalla bocca spalancata nell'atto di urlare, le palpebre ancora aperte.

- Mengele! Che avete fatto! - gridò il dottor Edgar, precipitandosi sul ragazzo e cercando di scuoterlo, controllando le pulsazioni, il bianco degli occhi e il colore della lingua.

- Oh, non si agiti, Edgar. Era solo un po' di cloroformio. - annunciò Mengele con una scrollata di spalle, guardando l'orologio che portava al polso. - Adesso. - disse dopo qualche secondo di attesa, indicando agli infermieri di collegare degli elettrodi sul torace della sua preziosa cavia.

Udendo l'ordine, il dottor Edgar, che stava disperatamente tentando di rianimare il paziente con un massaggio cardiaco, si voltò orripilato verso chi l'aveva impartito, ma non fece in tempo a opporsi che questi si avvicinò alla parete, azionando un interruttore.

Il corpo dell'Esperimento 61 sobbalzò. Il contatto fu interrotto e ripristinato tre volte a intervalli regolari, sotto lo sguardo sgomento del povero dottorino, che aveva fatto appena in tempo a staccare le mani dal petto del ragazzo. Prima che Mengele desse corrente per la quarta volta il corpo sul lettino riprese a respirare, fra le esclamazioni stupite degli infermieri presenti.

- Perché! - tuonò Edgar, dando voce per una volta a tutta la sua rabbia. - Perché ha fatto una cosa simile?!

- Morte e resurrezione, dottor Edgar, morte e resurrezione. - rispose Mengele sorridendo trionfante, mostrando con una mano il cadavere dietro di sé e con l'altra indicando il paziente boccheggiante sul lettino. - L'amore è una motivazione molto potente per voler restare in vita. - aggiunse in tono compiaciuto. - Portatelo via.

Edgar afflosciò le spalle, impotente, subendo le grida disperate dell'Esperimento 61, che invocava il nome della donna distesa sul marmo mentre lo trascinavano via, supplicandola di parlargli ancora. Mengele sogghignò, fiero del risultato ottenuto, facendo segno al suo sgomento e disperato assistente di seguirlo in laboratorio per effettuare i test sui campioni prelevati prima e dopo l'ultimo l'esperimento. L'uomo non poté fare altro che obbedire, sperando che il piccolo sfogo cui si era lasciato andare non avesse condannato a morte anche lui.

* * *

Una volta soli, Mengele si abbandonò a una risata divertita, lasciando Edgar sconcertato. Non era furioso con lui per come l'aveva attaccato nella sala operatoria, davanti a una mezza dozzina di infermieri?

- Non deve farsi coinvolgere così, dottor Edgar. I nostri soggetti sono come topi, la loro vita andrebbe sprecata se non la mettessimo a frutto per uno scopo più alto. - disse, assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla. - Se permette alla compassione di prendere il sopravvento non concluderà mai nulla e si ritroverà con il mal di cuore.

- Che bisogno c'era di uccidere la prigioniera Giapponese, lei non era coinvolta negli esperimenti! - esclamò allora Edgar, ma l'espressione di Mengele non mutò. - Come lo giustificheremo con la direzione del campo? Era uno dei detenuti di riguardo confinati qui dal nostro governo!

- In realtà, l'ordine è partito proprio da loro. - rivelò l'Angelo della Morte con fare noncurante, mentre iniziava a riempire le provette. - Gli ordini dell'Alto Comando non si discutono, dovrebbe saperlo.

Perché? Perché a Berlino qualcuno doveva volere morta quella donna? Qual'era la sua reale posizione per i Giapponesi? Edgar non riusciva a capacitarsi che intorno a lei ruotasse un tale complotto da averla condotta prima all'esilio e poi alla morte.

Di nuovo, tutto ciò non lo riguardava e, ormai, dopo la morte di Midori, era piuttosto inutile rimuginarci. Sperava solo che quel povero ragazzo riuscisse a superare il trauma.

* * *

L'esperimento 61 si svegliò nella sua solita stanza; Yaacov e David sedevano in terra fra i rispettivi letti e si lamentavano. Comportamento che era ormai diventato consolidata abitudine, da quando avevano perso la loro identità a causa degli esperimenti di quel mostro che osava chiamare sé stesso dottore.

Si guardò attorno, il mondo gli appariva sfocato e a malapena poteva vedere di essere legato al letto mani e piedi; dovevano averlo drogato, tutti i sensi gli parevano come attenuati e gli sembrava di galleggiare. Sentiva dei rumori fuori della porta, anche se ovattati, indistinti, i quali però gli facevano capire che adesso era sorvegliato.

Si sforzò di pensare; quello che aveva visto, quello che gli avevano fatto, era reale? Era accaduto davvero, oppure si trattava soltanto di un'allucinazione causata dalle droghe che gli davano? E a quel punto, Midori era anch'essa una semplice allucinazione? L'aveva incontrata davvero, o era solo il frutto della sua mente manipolata?

Sussultò, una mano gli si era posata sulla spalla senza preavviso, una mano che apparteneva al dottore buono. Era sempre stato accanto a lui? Come mai lo vedeva solamente ora? Cercò di parlare, ma non riuscì a farsi uscire la voce dalla gola: evidentemente, aveva gridato così tanto da sfinirsi.

- Stai calmo, ti riprenderai presto. - gli disse l'uomo, cercando di essere il più rassicurante possibile. Lui lo fissò dritto negli occhi, formando con le labbra un nome. - Mi dispiace; è morta.

Morta. Chiuse lentamente le palpebre, e una di esse lasciò sfuggire una lacrima; bè, almeno non l'aveva solo sognata, non stava impazzendo... Ora che ne avrebbero fatto di lei? Dove l'avrebbero sepolta? Non gli sarebbe rimasto nulla per ricordarla, nulla che confermasse che era stata una persona vera. Doveva almeno avere il suo libro, la lettera, la foto... Yuu.

Se scopriva che era morta, Yuu avrebbe sofferto tanto quanto ora stava soffrendo lui, e non voleva che accadesse, perché a lei sarebbe dispiaciuto moltissimo. Ah, se avesse potuto prenderne il posto! Anche se fino a quel momento era stato sicuro di detestare Yuu, adesso che lei era morta l'unica cosa importante restava ciò che lei aveva amato, ciò che così disperatamente desiderava proteggere. Quel giovane significava molto per lei, non poteva lasciare che ne scoprisse la morte. Strattonò le cinghie, ma di nuovo la mano gentile del dottore buono si posò su una delle sue, e l'uomo gli parlò ancora.

- So che... ti eri affezionato molto a Midori, era bella e dolce. - disse; estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca del camice, e gliela mostrò abbozzando un sorriso triste. - Lei mi diceva che ti piaceva ascoltarla leggere da questo libro. Sono riuscito a prenderlo prima che portassero via la sua roba per distruggerla.

Non riusciva a crederci, aveva il libro! Era suo! Gli occhi gli si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime; seguì con lo sguardo il dottore buono mentre lo infilava sotto il cuscino, raccomandandogli di non agitarsi e di riposare.

Oh, sì. Certamente. Intendeva riposare e fingersi obbediente, perché così sarebbe riuscito a scappare alla prima occasione; doveva andare da lei, doveva vederla ancora, un'ultima volta. Forse se azionava quei macchinari anche lei sarebbe tornata in vita... voleva tentare. Doveva tentare. Per sé stesso... e per Yuu.

* * *

Il giorno dopo approfittò della distrazione di uno di quegli uomini col camice bianco per colpirlo e liberarsi. Non credeva di essere così forte, ma quello cadde a terra come un sacco di patate, svenuto, e lui scese dal letto senza perdere tempo. Aveva una missione da compiere e, prima faceva, più possibilità aveva di riuscire.

I corridoi erano stranamente deserti. I dottori si stavano occupando degli altri prigionieri, a giudicare dalle voci che si udivano in distanza provenire dalle camerate comuni dell'ospedale. Forse, se correva, poteva intrufolarsi nella sala con gli strumenti del dottore cattivo prima di essere trovato e ripreso.

Entrò senza fatica; la stanza era immersa nella penombra, ma poteva chiaramente vedere il tavolo di marmo davanti a lui. Era esattamente come lo ricordava dal giorno dell'operazione e... su di esso c'era ancora quel lenzuolo. Si avvicinò e l'afferrò, tirandolo via.

Lei era lì, immobile, senza vita.

Si accasciò sul suo corpo e iniziò a singhiozzare piano, chiamandone il nome. D'improvviso, la luce si accese.

- Ti manca così tanto? - il dottore cattivo era lì e lo fissava, lo fissava con il suo sorriso maledetto, quel sorriso che sapeva di presa in giro e di menzogna. Tuttavia, non riuscì a negare; la testa gli si mosse da sola e annuì. - Vorresti che restasse per sempre con te? - chiese allora il suo persecutore, in tono talmente casuale, noncurante, quasi stesse parlando di ciò che aveva mangiato a pranzo. Il corpo lo tradì per la seconda volta, e si trovò ad annuire ancora, a dispetto di quel che lui avrebbe voluto. L'uomo sollevò entrambe le mani in un gesto plateale, come se stesse per rivelare qualcosa di clamoroso, eppure assolutamente normale per lui. - Posso accontentarti, farla tornare; trasferire le sue memorie in te. Vuoi un pezzo del suo cervello?

Un patto con il Diavolo; stava facendo un patto con il Diavolo, lo sapeva e nonostante ciò avrebbe accettato. Annuì per la terza e ultima volta.

Il dottore cattivo rise, una risata vittoriosa e malvagia: gioiva del successo del proprio esperimento. Perché, e lui se ne rendeva conto solo ora, era proprio a quel punto che voleva arrivare. Si era sempre servito di lui e lui l'aveva lasciato fare, restando la sua cavia fino alla fine. Quella fine. Mentre lasciava che lo legasse ancora una volta sul tavolo operatorio, l'Esperimento 61 rise mentalmente di sé stesso.

* * *

Quando il dottor Edgar entrò nella sala operatoria secondaria, attratto dal rumore dei macchinari accesi, tutto si aspettava tranne ciò che vide. Il ragazzo che aveva lasciato solo qualche ora prima disteso nel letto della camerata era di nuovo sul tavolo operatorio. La testa gli era stata rasata per intero e Mengele teneva in mano un tassello di scatola cranica, mentre tamponava con l'altra la perdita di sangue. Il paziente era assolutamente immobile, segno che era già svenuto per il dolore di quella prima asportazione, oppure era stato drogato. Quale che ne fosse la ragione, aveva la testa nuovamente scoperchiata e il cervello esposto, per quell'uomo sadico e i suoi esperimenti; cosa aveva intenzione di fare questa volta? Quale tortura aveva pianificato?

Mengele gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e posò la parte di calotta asportata in una vaschetta sul bordo del lettino operatorio, voltandosi poi di lato verso l'altra postazione, il tavolo di marmo sul quale era ancora disteso il corpo senza vita della donna Giapponese, per prendere degli elettrodi e...Edgar sbiancò; solo allora si era reso conto che anche la testa del cadavere era rasata a metà e già completamente aperta, e Mengele stava per procedere a inserire gli elettrodi proprio nel cervello di lei.

- Non mi fissi così, dottor Edgar, sto solo esaudendo il più grande desiderio del nostro Esperimento 61. - rivelò ostentando un'espressione compiaciuta, lo sguardo chiaramente provocatorio. - Li farò diventare un tutt'uno, scambierò un campione di tessuto cerebrale preso da ciascuna delle aree fondamentali dei loro cervelli. Perché non mi dà una mano piuttosto? - chiese, e indicò a Edgar una vaschetta con diversi frammenti di materia grigia.

Con mani tremanti, l'uomo sollevò il contenitore, preparandosi a eseguire gli innesti nelle zone in cui Mengele aveva asportato i campioni dalla donna morta, mentre qiesti faceva altrettanto con l'Esperimento 61. Edgar non comprendeva l'utilità di impiantare parti di cervello su un morto e a dirla tutta aveva paura di scoprirne la ragione; ma non poteva rifiutarsi di obbedire, quindi fece il suo lavoro meglio che poteva.

Appena ebbero finito, Mengele gli fece cenno di richiudere il cranio del ragazzo intanto che lui regolava con cura la disposizione degli elettrodi nel cervello della donna; poi, con somma sorpresa del povero dottor Edgar, diede corrente. Il corpo sobbalzò e l'uomo staccò il contatto, per ripetere l'operazione altre due volte, quindi attese, osservando da vicino il volto del cadavere.

- Questa donna è stata un fallimento fin dall'inizio, così fiera della propria bellezza e superiorità sugli altri, eppure altrettanto incline a mescolarsi con la mediocrità e le razze inferiori. - disse infine, quando fu chiaro che non c'era stato alcun effetto. - Persino il suo corpo risulta essere inutile. Che peccato, speravo di fare anche di lei un prezioso soggetto con la capacità di rigenerare. Dovrò analizzare le cause di questo ennesimo insuccesso dissezionandola.

Edgar lo guardò inorridito. Voleva resuscitarla? Sperava davvero che con quei frammenti di cervello presi dall'Esperimento 61 e l'elettroshock il cuore di lei riprendesse a battere? Quell'uomo era malato e lui ne era alla mercé, impotente contro la sua follia. Senza commentare quanto appena accaduto continuò a seguire gli ordini, trasferendo poi il ragazzo sul lettino con le ruote per riportarlo nella sua stanza.

* * *

Si sentiva... diverso. Aveva funzionato davvero? Sembrava proprio di sì. Sentiva una voce nella testa se si concentrava abbastanza, qualcuno che sussurrava dolcemente parole indistinte; ma era certo che presto gli sarebbero state chiare, perché non era più solo. Lei era dentro il suo corpo, riconosceva che quella che gli parlava era la voce di Midori, ne era sicuro... La loro lingua differente non contava più. D'ora in poi si sarebbero capiti a meraviglia, non aveva alcun dubbio.

Erano diventati un'unica entità, lei avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere in lui, la sua volontà non sarebbe andata perduta, insieme potevano proteggere le persone a lei care. Insieme, non avevano bisogno di nessun altro, meno che mai di restare in quel posto maledetto. Adesso avrebbe potuto provare a fuggire dall'ospedale e poi dal campo; con un po' di fortuna si sarebbe sottratto a quell'orrore, insieme a lei avrebbe potuto...

Un pensiero improvviso lo colpì: Yuu. No, no, non poteva andarsene, non poteva scappare proprio ora. Doveva rimanere lì, perché Yuu li stava cercando, lui sapeva che era così, non poteva essere altrimenti; se restava nel campo era certo che li avrebbe trovati. Ormai aveva capito come difendersi dal dottore cattivo e, fintanto che aspettava di essere ritrovato avrebbe escogitato il modo di punirli tutti per quello che lui e Midori avevano subito a causa loro. Quegli uomini non si sarebbero mai pentiti del male che avevano fatto, avrebbero continuato, ancora e ancora. Doveva fermarli.

Sì; li avrebbe fermati.

* * *

Era trascorso troppo tempo. Da troppi giorni Kanda aspettava quella telefonata, la convocazione all'Ambasciata Giapponese da parte dell'Ambasciatore Ōshima. Il fatto di non poter cercare notizie di sua madre da solo lo frustrava oltre ogni immaginazione, eppure attendere in silenzio era l'unica cosa che poteva fare.

Quando, dopo un mese intero di snervante incertezza, arrivò infine l'agognato messaggio dall'Ambasciatore, Kanda quasi non riusciva a crederci. Si alzò di scatto afferrando il soprabito dell'uniforme e chiamò a gran voce il nome di Lavi, invitandolo a seguirlo con un cenno urgente del braccio. Il giovane si aspettava che sarebbero dovuti uscire di corsa dal momento in cui gli era stata consegnata la lettera di Ōshima, per cui non si scompose; prese al volo il cappotto e affiancò il suo Comandante.

L'Ambasciatore passeggiava avanti e indietro nella grande stanza con le braccia dietro la schiena, il nervosismo chiaramente visibile in ogni suo passo. Quando sentì bussare si fermò per un istante a guardare la porta, quindi riprese a camminare invitando il visitatore a entrare; sapeva bene di chi si trattava, lo stava aspettando. E le notizie che aveva da comunicargli non erano affatto buone.

- L'avete trovata? - chiese Kanda, ancor prima che Lavi potesse richiudere l'uscio dopo il loro ingresso. Ōshima rivolse un'occhiata eloquente all'attendente, spostando poi lo sguardo sulla porta. - Può restare, è il mio braccio destro. - fu la risposta che diede al silenzioso invito dell'Ambasciatore, il tono della voce carico d'impazienza a dispetto degli sforzi che stava compiendo per controllarsi.

- Come volete, Rikugun Taii. - consentì l'uomo; fece una pausa, strecciò le mani da dietro la schiena, si avvicinò alla pesante scrivania e ne prese un foglio. - Sono finalmente riuscito a sapere cosa è successo, ma non vi piacerà. Vostro padre è stato accusato di complottare contro il paese insieme all'Ambasciatore Americano e condannato per Alto Tradimento.

Kanda serrò la mascella. Fin qui nulla di nuovo; aveva immaginato un'accusa fantasiosa del genere, visto che insistevano a dargli del traditore fin da prima che lui accettasse quell'incarico in Germania. Ciò che gli premeva di sapere erano notizie riguardo le condizioni di sua madre.

- E mia madre? - sollecitò dunque il diplomatico a continuare.

- Vostra madre... è stata deportata. - Ōshima scosse la testa, sospirando nel dover ripetere una frase di circostanza talmente scontata. - Sono desolato di dovervi comunicare una cosa così dolorosa.

Kanda spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole, indietreggiando di un passo, tanto che Lavi gli fu immediatamente accanto, sorreggendolo per un braccio. Lui l'allontanò da sé con decisione.

- Dove? - fu l'unica domanda che pose, la voce roca ma fredda e determinata come sempre.

- Mi dispiace, il mio informatore non è riuscito a scoprirlo. Sappiamo soltanto che in quel momento era ancora viva. - rispose l'Ambasciatore, quindi porse a Kanda il foglio che teneva in mano. - Voi siete stato scagionato poiché eravate qui da molto prima che il complotto fosse ordito.

- Certo. - commentò il giovane, caustico. - Ne sono lieto.

- Ascoltate, non tutto è perduto. C'è una persona che mi deve un favore fra i funzionari nel ministero degli esteri, la contatterò. Se qualcuno può riuscire a sapere dov'è ora, quello è lui. - promise, per metà mentendo.

Lo sguardo dell'Ambasciatore si fissò negli occhi gelidi e colmi di amarezza di Kanda.

- Grazie. - mormorò quest'ultimo senza troppa convinzione.

Ōshima spostò la sua attenzione su Lavi, rivolgendogli un impercettibile cenno del capo. Il sottufficiale annuì, senza dire una parola, scortando Kanda fuori della stanza.

Appena solo, Ōshima prese un foglio e iniziò a scrivere, sperando che darsi tanta pena per un esiliato desse i suoi frutti a tempo debito.

* * *

I giorni successivi furono tra i più difficili che Lavi avesse mai vissuto. Yuu era diventato taciturno, il che era tutto dire considerato quanto poco amasse discutere in condizioni normali. Adesso però anche in privato era sempre perso nei propri pensieri, muto nel suo dolore, e le loro serate seduti sul tappeto di pelliccia a studiare tedesco o a leggere un libro erano solo lontani ricordi.

Avrebbe voluto poterlo aiutare, ma sapeva bene che l'unica cura possibile era proprio il tempo. Yuu era forte, se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, lui doveva solo restargli accanto. Era tutto il suo mondo, l'amava più della propria vita e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lui, qualunque. Era l'attendente di Yuu sul lavoro, il suo braccio destro, uomo di fiducia, persino amante: tutto, per lui.

Quando l'aveva incontrato la prima volta mai avrebbe immaginato di legarsi a lui così profondamente, soprattutto considerando che erano partiti decisamente col piede sbagliato. Eppure, imparando a conoscerlo pian piano l'iniziale diffidenza si era trasformata in fiducia, l'amicizia man mano in amore. Nel momento in cui se n'era reso conto la cosa l'aveva terrorizzato; sapeva quel che dicevano di Yuu, era puro veleno, il solo pensare di toccarlo poteva essergli fatale.

Anche se avrebbe voluto amarlo, stringerlo a sé e baciarlo, era perfettamente consapevole di non poterselo permettere; ogni fibra del suo corpo gli diceva di non azzardarsi mai neanche ad accennare ai propri sentimenti con Yuu. Ciò nonostante, pur sapendo a cosa andava incontro, quel veleno gli scorreva ormai nelle vene, non poteva più sottrarvisi. Tanto meno era in grado di spezzare le invisibili catene che, dal momento in cui aveva capito d'amarlo, lo legavano a Yuu.

Per questo scoprire d'improvviso che anche lui lo desiderava era stato uno shock persino più grande da gestire. La notte in cui Yuu glie l'aveva confessato Lavi aveva creduto dapprima di sognare, poi di morire per la gioia e, anche se il risultato era stato l'essere preso con estrema violenza, per lui restava uno dei ricordi più belli. L'inizio di un nuovo capitolo per la vita di entrambi.

Ora non riusciva a immaginare la sua vita senza Yuu. Soprattutto dal giorno in cui il vecchio Libralessi l'aveva abbandonato per andare chissà dove, a seguire gli eventi che secondo lui avrebbero portato alla guerra, Yuu era diventato l'unica famiglia che gli restava.

Doveva alleviare l'ansia di quell'attesa snervante, soprattutto perché sapeva che la sola notizia plausibile era una comunicazione di morte anche per la madre di Yuu. I complotti politici non perdonano.

Così iniziò a metterlo in croce con argomenti che non avevano mai toccato, le sue conoscenze erano talmente vaste che aveva solo l'imbarazzo della scelta. Decise quindi per qualcosa di assai insolito per Yuu, di modo da poterlo coinvolgere del tutto. Una sera prese matita e album e si mise a disegnare, invitandolo a sedersi accanto a lui per fargli da modello.

Il giovane lo fissò come se fosse pazzo, ma Lavi era molto bravo a convincerlo suo malgrado ad assecondare le proprie fantasie; lo prese per mano trascinandolo letteralmente sul tappeto. L'espressione imbarazzata che aveva sul volto lo rendeva ancora più bello, pensò Lavi, mentre lo metteva in posa raccomandandogli di non muoversi, soprattutto il leggero rossore che gli colorava le guance.

Non passarono che pochi minuti e già Kanda iniziava a sbuffare, aggrottando le sopracciglia e tamburellando con un dito sul pavimento. Trascorsi altri due minuti voltò la testa a guardarlo, chiaramente irritato, come se si sentisse preso in giro. Allora Lavi gli afferrò una mano e la sollevò, consegnandogli l'album, un sorriso raggiante che gli illuminava il viso, come sempre quando era accanto alla persona che amava.

- Questo... sono io? - mormorò Kanda sorpreso. Il ritratto, benché non completato, mostrava un lato di lui che non credeva di possedere e lo faceva apparire quasi un Dio Greco, con i lineamenti scultorei e l'espressione altera, fiero eppure gentile. - Davvero mi vedi così?

Lavi rise piano, allungando una mano verso il vicino mobile e prendendone un oggetto rettangolare.

- Non è come io ti immagino, tu sei così. - affermò, sollevando lo specchio che aveva recuperato davanti al viso di Yuu; il rossore sul volto di lui si accentuò, e distolse lo sguardo.

Gli piaceva quando Yuu mostrava il suo lato vulnerabile, lasciando che lui lo confortasse senza protestare, permettendogli di essere per una volta in controllo, cosa estremamente rara. Posò lo specchio e gli prese il viso fra le mani, baciandolo con passione, subito ricambiato. Braccia forti lo strinsero con trasporto, dicendogli quanto Yuu avesse bisogno di lui, quanto anche per lui fosse profondo il sentimento che provava.

Lavi non chiedeva altro che fargli dimenticare il dolore, dimostrargli che mai l'avrebbe abbandonato. Lo prese dolcemente, come amava fare se Yuu gli consentiva di possederlo. Gli fece assaporare ogni istante di quel rapporto, saturando i suoi sensi di piacere fino a portarlo al limite e godere con lui dell'estasi che allora arrivava a travolgrli.

Da quella sera Kanda si prestò molto più volentieri al gioco del ritratto, tanto che Lavi a un certo punto iniziò a insegnargli a disegnare, scoprendo che era piuttosto dotato. Così collezionarono un discreto campionario di ritratti, persino tentativi di pittura. Kanda sembrava coinvolto al punto di divertirsi mentre dipingevano e questo rendeva Lavi estremamente felice.

Lo spettro del dolore sembrava finalmente essere stato esorcizzato, quando, a più di tre mesi di distanza da quel secondo colloquio con l'Ambasciatore, Kanda ricevette un altro messaggio. Con mani tremanti l'aprì e lesse con avidità; una sola parola era scritta sul foglio che la busta con le effigi Imperiali conteneva: Germania. Kanda lasciò cadere il biglietto e corse via come si trovava, inseguito immediatamente da un preoccupatissimo Lavi.

- Yuu! - gridò il giovane allarmato. Scattò subito dietro di lui e lo raggiunse, tenendo il passo al suo fianco.

- L'ha trovata. - disse semplicemente Kanda, il tono forzatamente neutro, ma la voce appena incerta.

I dettagli che l'Ambasciatore Ōshima poté fornire durante il colloquio privato cui si erano recati si rivelarono palesemente inconsistenti; però almeno adesso sapevano che la madre di Yuu era stata portata proprio lì, in Germania. Scomodando le persone giuste l'avrebbero ritrovata, Lavi ne era certo, e quella notizia gli toglieva un grosso peso dal cuore.

- Sono qui anche per fare rapporto come ordinato, Signore. - disse Kanda una volta ricevute le informazioni che aspettava da così tanto, sorprendendo il suo attendente. - La Germania sta preparando le truppe per invadere l'Austria.

- Quindi, le voci che hanno iniziato a girare dopo la visita del Cancelliere Austriaco alla Tana del Lupo (4) erano fondate. Ottimo lavoro, Rikugun Taii. - si congratulò l'uomo, mostrando estrema soddisfazione per la notizia. - Continui a tenermi informato.

Kanda si congedò, seguito da un Lavi assai perplesso; l'Ambasciatore aveva ordinato a Yuu di rivelare notizie riservate al suo governo? Perché? Poteva essere pericoloso, soprattutto per loro due.

Dieci giorni dopo, l'esercito Tedesco si mosse. Era il 12 Marzo 1938, e la Germania invadeva l'Austria, annettendola.

* * *

Kanda iniziò a indagare su ogni prigione, ogni maledetto posto dove il sistema carcerario Tedesco avrebbe potuto tenere rinchiusa sua madre per conto del Governo Giapponese. Nessuno però sembrava aver mai sentito nominare un altro Kanda a parte lui e questo era davvero strano. Perché avrebbero dovuto nasconderla sotto falso nome?

Sebbene riluttante, per la seconda volta dall'assegnamento sotto il suo comando, l'ufficiale Giapponese risolse di chiedere aiuto al Generale Tiedemann. L'uomo si considerava un secondo padre per lui, cosa che lo mandava in bestia, senza menzionare il continuo chiamarlo usando il nome di battesimo, particolare che riteneva enormemente più grave. Tuttavia era un buon diavolo, comprensivo e capace. Quando non si lasciava andare a uno dei suoi raptus creativi, come in quel momento.

Al loro ingresso nel suo ufficio, trovarono il Generale piazzato in piedi davanti alla finestra spalancata che puntava una matita contro il paesaggio, un grosso album da disegno stretto nell'altra mano. Kanda sbuffò seccato, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé per attirare l'attenzione, mentre Lavi soffocò una risata premendosi il dorso della mano sulla bocca.

- Oh, Yuu-kun! - esclamò Tiedemann, sorridendo con aria felice, la testa appena girata verso i due visitatori, facendo loro cenno con la matita che impugnava di venire avanti e accomodarsi. - Sono proprio felice che tu sia venuto, ultimamente ti vedo così poco.

Kanda serrò la mascella, contando fino a dieci per impedirsi d'insultare il suo superiore, colpevole ancora una volta di averlo chiamato affettuosamente per nome, nonché di comportarsi come un irresponsabile. Mettersi a disegnare in un momento come quello, quando invece avrebbe dovuto pensare a fare il proprio lavoro!

- Signore, le ricordo che sono venuto a fare rapporto solo due giorni fa. - fece rispettosamente notare, il tono controllato ma il volto livido di rabbia.

- Oh, davvero? Mi sembra di non vedervi da un secolo! - fu la risposta che ottenne; il Generale ridacchiò, mostrando imbarazzo, grattandosi la nuca con il retro della matita che aveva in mano e voltandosi del tutto verso i suoi due sottoposti. - Vi trovo bene. Che ne pensate? Non è un paesaggio bellissimo? - chiese immediatamente dopo, esibendo il disegno cui stava lavorando fino a un istante prima e in tal modo suscitando in Kanda profondo disappunto.

- Vuole essere serio per una volta, Signore? - tuonò quest'ultimo, sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania del superiore, incurante dell'estrema irrispettosità dell'atto. Il volto di Tiedemann si rattristò all'improvviso; spostò il telefono, afferrandone il filo e scollegando la giunzione, coprendo poi con la mano qualcosa all'interno di essa che somigliava pericolosamente a un microfono.

- Ah, Yuu-kun, lo so come ti senti. - mormorò, posando a terra l'album da disegno con l'altra mano e appoggiandolo contro un lato dello scrittoio. - La notizia della morte di tuo padre ha scosso molto anche me.

Kanda lo fissò incredulo. Come faceva il Generale a saperlo? Quanta altra gente sapeva che avevano giustiziato suo padre per Alto Tradimento? Scambiò con Lavi un'occhiata allarmata, e anche il giovane sottufficiale, il quale se la rideva sotto i baffi fino a pochi momenti prima, divenne serio come se presenziasse a un funerale.

- Come l'ha saputo? Cosa le hanno raccontato? - scattò Kanda, quasi stesse conducendo uno dei suoi interrogatori a un sospetto appena arrestato; Tiedemann scosse lentamente il capo, sospirando con aria triste.

- Calmati, Yuu. Lui è dalla tua parte. - Lavi l'afferrò per un braccio, cercando di fargli riprendere il controllo di sé prima che la sua insubordinazione gli costasse una severa punizione, anziché l'aiuto sperato.

- Mi ha fatto visita l'Ambasciatore Ōshima. - iniziò a raccontare il Generale, la voce cordiale velata da una sottile amarezza. - Mi ha messo al corrente di come sono andate le cose per rassicurarmi sulla tua lealtà; ma io non ho mai avuto dubbi a riguardo, figliolo. - e alla parola 'figliolo' l'iniziale sorpresa di Kanda subito tornò a mutarsi in irritazione, però il giovane incassò il colpo senza replicare, le mani di Lavi ancora attorno al suo braccio. - Se penso al giorno in cui ti hanno condotto la prima volta da me, quando eri appena un ragazzo... - il tono di Tiedemann si era fatto nostalgico, lo sguardo ora perso fra i ricordi, quasi sognante, e la tristezza di pochi attimi prima svanita nel nulla. - Come sei cresciuto da allora...

- Maledizione Signore, la smetta di parlare di me come se fossero passati vent'anni dal mio arrivo! - protestò Kanda con veemenza, serrando i pugni contro i fianchi per impedirsi di strangolare l'uomo. - Avevo diciotto anni quando accettai questo incarico, non ero affatto un ragazzino!

Tiedemann sospirò, lasciando vagare lo sguardo ancora una volta fuori della finestra, come se stesse cercando d'individuare qualcosa in lontananza, non dando segno di aver sentito la sfuriata appena rivoltagli contro. Passò un lungo attimo prima che rispondesse, durante il quale nella stanza regnò un silenzio teso. Tornò infine a concentrarsi sui suoi ospiti.

- Già, quanto tempo è passato, sette lunghi anni... - mormorò quella frase come se parlasse a sé stesso, appoggiando il mento sul pugno chiuso, le braccia sulla scrivania. Kanda roteò gli occhi, esasperato, ma sentì la stretta di Lavi sul proprio braccio rafforzarsi, così prese un profondo respiro, imponendosi di restare calmo. - Ne hai fatta di strada da allora, soprattutto da quando Lavi è al tuo fianco. Sono proprio contento che voi due andiate tanto d'accordo. - continuò a blaterare Tiedemann, lacrime di profonda commozione che gli brillavano negli occhi, minacciando da un momento all'altro di straripare. - Da quando siete insieme il tuo caratteraccio è migliorato parecchio, sai Yuu-kun? - commentò in tono bonario. A quell'affermazione Kanda s'irrigidì di colpo e le dita di Lavi gli strinsero ancora di più il braccio; quanto effettivamente il Generale sospettava del loro reale rapporto? Come dovevano interpretare le sue parole? Tiedemann si stropicciò le palpebre, asciugando in tal modo le lacrime e accorgendosi del gelo che era appena calato nella stanza. - Oh, mi dispiace, non volevo allarmarvi. Che le voci su di voi siano vere o false mi interessa poco, ciò che conta è la vostra felicità. - disse, annuendo più volte e sfoggiando uno dei suoi radiosi sorrisi. - Siete come figli per me, ragazzi.

Improvvisamente nella stanza fu come se il silenzio si fosse trasformato in gelo, persino l'aria s'era fatta pesante e pungente da respirare. Nessuno dei due giovani sapeva in che modo comportarsi, come considerare quanto era stato detto loro.

- Sapete bene che per il Comandante Fritsch è bastato il solo sospetto per essere destituito. - rispose infine Kanda, riluttante ad affrontare l'argomento, soprattutto perché toccava una parte della sua vita privata che lo metteva molto a disagio.

Il Generale gli rivolse un'occhiata strana che lo fece sentire ancora più imbarazzato e, suo malgrado, si ritrovò a fissare il pavimento. Stava serrando le labbra così forte che erano divenute una linea sottile e un accenno di colore gli s'era fatto strada sulle guance solitamente pallide.

- Quindi è vero? Oh, sono così felice che tu abbia trovato qui la persona importante della tua vita, Yuu-kun! - dichiarò l'uomo al colmo della gioia, di nuovo con le lacrime agli occhi.

Il giovane si pentì immediatamente di avergli dato corda accettando anche solo di continuare il discorso, vendendosi messo alle strette e non potendo mentire né ammettere la sua colpa.

- Sì, è vero. - s'intromise Lavi, sostenendo lo sguardo di Tiedemann con aria grave. - Manterrete il segreto, Signore? - chiese; riteneva che avere un alleato fosse indispensabile nella loro situazione, anche se comprendeva la difficoltà di Yuu ad affrontare l'argomento.

- Lavi! - esclamò quest'ultimo, scosso dalla sua decisione di ammettere apertamente la relazione fra loro nientemeno che con un Generale del Reich. Con _quel_ Generale del Reich. Ora gli avrebbe dato il tormento per sapere quando e come era accaduto... senza contare il pericolo che avrebbero corso con l'attuale modifica alla legge contro l'omosessualità!

- Abbiamo forse parlato di qualcosa? Non ricordo, figliolo, sarà l'età... - disse invece l'uomo con una scrollata di spalle.

- Grazie, Signore. - Lavi si inchinò appena, un sorriso sollevato sul viso, continuando a trattenere Kanda e tappandogli la bocca con la mano libera per soffocare le energiche proteste che si apprestava a opporre.

Tiedemann rise di cuore, stringendo più forte nella mano il presunto microfono. Quindi tornò serio di colpo, soffocando un singhiozzo con un sospiro afflitto. - Yuu-kun, so perché sei qui. - ammise, la voce colma di tristezza; entrambi i giovani smisero di lottare e spalancarono gli occhi a quella rivelazione, aspettandosi di ricevere altre brutte notizie data l'inusuale espressione severa del loro superiore. - L'Ambasciatore Ōshima mi ha messo al corrente anche di tua madre. Sono assolutamente dalla tua parte, inizieremo immediatamente a indagare. Passeremo al setaccio tutte le liste di prigionieri arrivati negli ultimi sei mesi in ogni campo di lavoro di questo dannato paese; la troveremo, vedrai.

Kanda scambiò un'occhiata assai significativa con l'attendente, lasciando che questi lo stringesse a sé in un gesto affezionato; dopotutto il Generale ormai sapeva di loro, non aveva senso nascondere totalmente ogni reazione. Inoltre, erano entrambi davvero grati che avesse concesso il suo aiuto senza battere ciglio, spontaneamente. Questo li aveva sollevati dall'ingrato compito di trovare un modo non compromettente di affrontare la questione, sia riguardo la madre di Kanda, che per loro stessi.

Si sedettero davanti al Genrale, ansiosi di discutere quale linea d'azione intraprendere.

* * *

A dispetto di quanto scrupolosa fosse la loro ricerca, nessun Kanda compariva in alcuna lista di deportati, né internamente, né arrivato in Germania clandestino, oppure fra i prigionieri politici perseguitati nelle loro nazioni che richiedevano asilo al Reich. Non riuscirono a trovare neanche una prova che una donna Giapponese corrispondente alla descrizione della madre di Kanda fosse giunta in Germania; né sola, né fra i componenti dell'unico invio di prigionieri politici che il Giappone aveva chiesto alla Germania di custodire.

La notizia appariva del tutto infondata, tanto che con il passare dei mesi tutti iniziarono a convincersi che la donna fosse stata in realtà giustiziata in Giappone. Tuttavia, sia il Generale Tiedemann che Kanda si rifiutavano di accettare la realtà dei fatti. Continuavano caparbiamente a scavare in ogni buco adibito a prigione per il Reich e a sfruttare ogni collegamento che Tiedemann aveva all'interno delle SS e dell'esercito; e non ottenendo assolutamente nulla.

Lavi era profondamente preoccupato dall'ossessione di Yuu nel credere di poter riportare in vita la madre, negando l'evidenza a favore di una notizia chiaramente falsa. Notizia che l'Ambasciatore Ōshima aveva probabilmente ottenuto proprio da coloro che avevano ordito il complotto; fornita volontariamente, affinché Yuu concentrasse altrove i suoi sforzi.

Quindi accolse con profondo sollievo la convocazione del Führer che richiedeva nuovamente la loro presenza come parte della sua scorta personale durante il secondo viaggio in Italia. Ovviamente Kanda non poteva rifiutare, per cui dovette forzatamente sospendere tutto, lasciando le ricerche totalmente nelle mani del Generale Tiedemann.

Partirono pochi giorni dopo; Lavi si augurava che quella pausa, sebbene si trattasse di non più di una settimana, potesse distrarre Yuu dal pensiero fisso che lo tormentava.

Era il 3 Maggio 1938, data della seconda visita Italiana di Adolf Hitler.

* * *

Al loro ritorno la vita riprese il suo corso tumultuoso, la repressione contro le minoranze e in special modo gli Ebrei si inaspriva; nuove leggi contro i cittadini Ebrei furono varate. Il Führer stesso ordinò la distruzione della sinagoga di Monaco e Kanda si aspettava di poter ricevere un ordine simile in ogni momento. Invece i suoi compiti continuarono a restare nell'ambito delle operazioni di polizia, grazie alle quali i campi di concentramento di ogni parte della Germania Nazista continuavano a riempirsi.

Ormai si era anche rassegnato all'inutilità di continuare le ricerche della madre. I riscontri immancabilmente negativi lo avevano messo di fronte alla verità che tanto si sforzava di negare: sua madre era morta, quel giorno, insieme al padre.

Perciò, quando Tiedemann lo convocò d'urgenza nel suo ufficio, si aspettava di ricevere l'ennesimo ordine di rastrellamento. Invece, il Generale gli passò una protesta formale inoltrata all'Alto Comando dal direttore medico di uno dei Campi di Concentramento più importanti.

Il dottor Waldemar Hoven si lamentava del trasferimento di una prigioniera dalla baracca dei detenuti politici all'ospedale. Diceva che il suo esimio collega, che ne aveva preteso a forza l'affidamento, abusava della propria autorità per fini personali, e chiedeva che la donna fosse rimandata dove doveva essere.

Il nome di quella prigioniera era Midori Kanda; il campo di concentramento, Buchenwald.

* * *

Durante il viaggio verso Weimar Lavi continuava a chiedersi come Yuu intendesse agire una volta sul posto. Non avevano alcun ordine di scarcerazione, anzi, quella prigioniera nemmeno risultava negli elenchi, segno chiarissimo che qualcuno molto in alto aveva fatto di tutto per tenerla ben nascosta.

- Yuu, ripetimi ancora una volta che non farai sciocchezze. - chiese in giapponese, per evitare che il loro autista potesse capire di cosa stessero discutendo.

- La pianti, sì o no? So perfettamente che mia madre è solo un ostaggio preso contro di me, per garantirsi la mia obbedienza. - scattò Kanda in tono tagliente, pentendosi l'attimo successivo di come aveva appena aggredito la persona che amava. - Mi dispiace. Voglio solo parlare col direttore del campo, vedere che lei sta bene; poi, presenterò formale richiesta di spiegazioni al governo Tedesco. Con un po' di fortuna, chi stava giocando a nascondino una volta scoperte le carte in tavola abbandonerà l'ostaggio, tutti negheranno di saperne qualcosa e io ne otterrò il rilascio.

- Ecco, questo è un buon piano. - concordò Lavi, rivolgendogli un sorriso compiaciuto. - Sono convinto anch'io che rivelato l'inganno i colpevoli se la daranno a gambe.

Appurato che Yuu non intendeva fare sciocchezze, il giovane si rilassò, portando le braccia dietro la nuca e appoggiandosi al sedile in modo piuttosto scomposto. La mancata reazione di Kanda sorprese di nuovo l'autista, che intercettò lo sguardo irritato che aveva rivolto a Lavi, ma non riuscì a capire come mai a esso non fosse seguita la solita sfuriata.

Giunti a destinazione il direttore di Buchenwald si precipitò a riceverli, conducendoli nella sua villa situata nell'area riservata alle SS, appena fuori dai cancelli del campo. Disse che il Generale Tiedemann lo aveva avvisato del loro arrivo accennando a grandi linee la motivazione, ed era piuttosto nervoso mentre dava loro il benvenuto, notò Lavi con una certa apprensione. Loro non erano personalità così importanti da giustificare tanto disagio, tutto ciò non era per nulla di buon auspicio; quell'uomo nascondeva certamente qualcosa di spiacevole.

Kanda però pareva non essersene accorto, era troppo impaziente di sapere dove tenevano la preziosa prigioniera e la sua mente ragionava solo in termini di quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto a liquidare tutti quei seccatori. Avrebbe voluto vederla immediatamente, tuttavia si controllava subendo tutta la trafila per non inimicarsi il direttore.

Così sopportò in silenzio prima la visita della villa, con tappa alla monumentale fontana nel giardino interno, sormontata da una statua di donna con un'anfora in mano dalla quale sgorgava l'acqua. Poi la cena, durante la quale Lavi si adoperò con abilità per animare la conversazione con argomenti frivoli, finché il direttore del campo non decise che era ora di parlare di ciò che li aveva condotti a Buchenwald.

Karl Otto Koch avrebbe preferito essere al polo Nord in quel momento, piuttosto che dare una simile notizia a un illustre ufficiale delle SS come Kanda; non era stato informato della reale identità di quella particolare prigioniera, nemmeno quando il dottor Mengele l'aveva trasferita a sua insaputa all'interno dell'ospedale.

In realtà, il nome della donna non gli aveva detto assolutamente nulla nemmeno nel momento in cui aveva intercettato la protesta inoltrata dal dottor Hoven contro il rivale.

Tutto poteva pensare tranne che una parente così stretta di un alto ufficiale del Reich fosse stata deportata, nel _suo_ campo di concentramento per giunta! E aveva avuto la brutta idea di morirci, , più precisamente di farsi ammazzare.

Così adesso lui era costretto a informare il figlio. Dannazione a quel Mengele e al momento in cui era stato assegnato al _suo_ campo!

- Herr Kanda, io... sono desolato. - iniziò Koch, stropicciando nervosamente il tovagliolo mentre lo posava sul tavolo dopo averlo usato. - C'è... stato un incidente. La pri... sua madre è... rimasta... uccisa.

Alla parola 'incidente' il fiato gli si bloccò in gola; quando l'uomo davanti a lui continuò quasi balbettando, Kanda già sapeva quel che gli avrebbe detto. Fu sul punto d'iniziare a gridare, ma con un immane sforzo di volontà si trattenne, grazie anche alla mano di Lavi che si era stretta sulla sua sotto il tavolo, bloccandogliela contro la gamba.

- Voglio vederla. - disse con voce vuota, gli occhi due pozze scure senza fondo.

- Certo, certo... - si affrettò ad assecondarlo il Colonnello Koch. - Vi farò subito strada.

Giunti davanti al cancello del campo, Lavi rimase piuttosto sorpreso dalla scritta che campeggiava sull'anta dell'ingresso, forgiata in caratteri sobri eppure particolari. Essa era differente da quella del campo di Dachau, che aveva avuto modo di vedere tempo prima, e da quanto sapeva tutti gli altri campi di concentramento avrebbero dovuto avere la stessa. Invece leggeva chiaramente "JedemDasSeine", "A Ciascuno il Suo".

I Nazisti avevano il senso dell'umorismo, si disse Lavi tetro. In un altro momento ne avrebbe riso, ma non in quella circostanza, non con Yuu in quella situazione.

Il Colonnello Koch li accompagnò fino davanti alla baracca dell'ospedale, ma già arrivati a centocinquanta metri dalla loro meta i tre uomini si accorsero che qualcosa non andava. La zona era completamente buia, nessuno si intravedeva nella costruzione né fuori da essa. Non c'erano le solite guardie davanti, la porta era accostata e nessun suono proveniva dall'interno.

Lavi e Kanda si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, quindi l'ufficiale Giapponese si rivolse a Koch sottovoce.

- Stia indietro, Signore. - raccomandò, spingendo la porta socchiusa. Estrasse la spada che portava sempre con sé, mentre Lavi impugnava la pistola d'ordinanza ed entrava per primo.

Come mise piede oltre la soglia il suo stivale produsse uno strano suono entrando in contatto con il pavimento di legno, era come... come... bagnato; quasi stesse camminando nella melma. Anche Kanda e il Colonnello avevano notato la stessa cosa, così quest'ultimo estrasse il suo zippo e l'accese, illuminando il corridoio deserto. Ciò che videro li fece restare senza parole: sangue. Il pavimento era completamente coperto di sangue rappreso e Lavi non osava immaginare da dove potesse provenire, o cosa fosse accaduto nell'ospedale.

Avanzarono di qualche passo; con un cenno della mano, Kanda chiese a Koch di passargli l'accendino e fece strada, scuro in volto, un presentimento funesto che gli stringeva il cuore in una morsa. Si affacciò dentro la prima porta che incontrarono, bloccandosi di colpo allo spettacolo che gli si parò davanti: cadaveri.

Un mucchio di corpi mutilati, molti ancora distesi nei loro letti, altri riversi in terra in posizioni che suggerivano una morte estremamente violenta, gli occhi aperti e l'espressione stupita, come se la fine che avevano incontrato fosse stata del tutto inaspettata. C'era sangue ovunque e la scia che fuoriusciva dalla stanza contribuiva a quello presente nel corridoio.

- Signore, vada a chiamare rinforzi. - suggerì Lavi al Colonnello Koch, che fissava a bocca aperta i pazienti trucidati nella camerata.

L'uomo annuì e corse fuori. Kanda si appiattì contro la parete destra, facendo segno a Lavi di disporsi a sinistra, e insieme ripresero ad avanzare. Incontrarono altre due camerate piene di cadaveri, e sempre nessun segno di sopravvissuti o dell'autore di quel massacro; finché dal fondo del corridoio non iniziò a udirsi un lamento sommesso. Il suono si ripeteva a intervalli regolari e la sofferenza insita in nella voce che l'emetteva indicava chiaramente che si trattava di un'altra vittima; se questa era ancora in vita, magari l'aggressore era tuttora con lei.

I due soldati stavano per affrettarsi verso la fonte del gemito, quando si udirono dei passi in avvicinamento. Una sagoma avanzava verso di loro nella penombra, trascinando qualcosa, ed era quel qualcosa che si lamentava. Il presunto assassino rise in maniera folle, blaterando qualcosa di insensato sul destino dell'umanità corrotta.

- Ce ne sono altri, pare. - disse con un tono che non prometteva niente di buono, fermandosi d'un tratto. - Lo vedi? Non smetteranno mai.

Il pazzo pareva parlare alla sua ultima vittima, ignorandoli... I due giovani si guardarono, ma prima che potessero decidere cosa fare, il loro avversario si mosse e il ferito gli fu scagliato contro con forza. Kanda lo evitò senza problemi, ma si rese subito conto che non era altro che un diversivo nel momento in cui un'arma ricurva e affilata cozzò contro la sua amata katana; l'accendino gli volò di mano e si spense toccando il pavimento appiccicaticcio.

- Muori! - ruggì il folle, sollevando l'arma per colpire ancora.

Lavi raccolse in fretta lo zippo, cercando con movimenti febbrili di riaccenderlo per poter vedere il loro nemico ed aiutare Yuu, e come ci riuscì puntò la fiamma verso la direzione da cui provenivano i rumori di colluttazione. Ciò che vide lo lasciò sgomento: un ragazzo! Un ragazzo seminudo, con degli strani disegni sul corpo, la testa rasata a metà e segni di sutura su tutto il cranio, i cui occhietti spiritati lo guardavano con odio. Il loro omicida era soltanto un ragazzino!

L'assalitore riportò l'attenzione su Kanda, che nel frattempo aveva approfittato di quel momento di distrazione per spingerlo indietro e prepararsi al contrattacco, e l'espressione del suo viso cambiò di colpo.

- Yuu? - mormorò incredulo.

Kanda indietreggiò, affiancando Lavi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal loro avversario.

- Che diavolo è quello? - sibilò, brandendo meglio la katana.

- Uno dei pazienti impazzito? - tirò a indovinare Lavi, il tono chiaramente sarcastico, puntandogli contro la pistola.

- Yuu! - gridò la cosa di fronte a loro, gli occhi d'improvviso pieni di gioia. - Sono io, non mi riconosci? Finalmente mi hai trovato! - si frugò addosso, estraendo qualcosa che somigliava a un foglietto. - Guarda! Me l'ha dato lei! È dentro di me adesso, l'ho mantenuta viva per te!

- Non ho idea di chi o cosa tu sia, ma sei completamente pazzo. - sentenziò Kanda senza abbassare la guardia, Lavi che si apprestava a coprirlo nel caso il folle avesse attaccato di nuovo.

- Come fa quella cosa ad avere una tua foto? - sussurrò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'arma puntata contro di loro.

- Nessuna idea. - rispose Kanda, lapidario.

La felicità sul viso del ragazzo lasciò il posto a un'espressione ferita; sollevò il braccio armato, lo sguardo stralunato, puntando verso Kanda.

- Dovevo immaginarlo che mi avresti tradito, sei come tutti loro. Io l'ho fatto per te, Yuu... - mostrò di nuovo la fotografia con aria accusatoria. - Sono lei adesso... e tu mi rifiuti. Morirete tutti, come questi dottori cattivi e i loro esperimenti!

- N-Non farlo... - gemette il corpo dietro di loro, allungando una mano insanguinata in un gesto implorante.

Nella luce fioca prodotta dall'accendino, Lavi e Kanda poterono a malapena vedere che l'uomo aveva i capelli appiccicati al viso a causa della ferita alla testa.

- No? Perché tu sei buono? Non sei buono, no. Fingevi, come Yuu - disse con astio, indicando Kanda - come tutti gli altri. - rise sommessamente, quindi urlò, avventandosi contro l'ufficiale Giapponese.

Un colpo secco echeggiò nell'aria, l'arma cadde in terra e il ragazzo si gettò a recuperarla, scattando di lato per uscire dal cerchio di luce dell'accendino. Guardò con odio chi gli aveva sparato; perché si era messo davanti al _suo_ Yuu?

- Togliti di mezzo, idiota! - intimò Kanda, spingendo a forza Lavi da parte con un gesto secco. - Quella cosa è dannatamente veloce e qui è troppo buio perché tu possa mirare a distanza ravvicinata con un accendino nell'altra mano!

Lavi stava per obiettare, ma dovette dare ragione a Yuu suo malgrado; il ragazzo era scattato come un fulmine dopo aver raccolto la specie di falce che maneggiava, era già su di loro!

L'uomo a terra gridò un 'no' disperato nell'assistere al momento in cui la katana dell'ufficiale SS trapassò il petto di quello che era stato l'Esperimento 61. Subito dopo scoppiò in singhiozzi, distrutto dalla propria impotenza.

Kanda stava per raddrizzarsi e liberare la spada, ma l'avversario non era affatto finito come credeva; sollevò il braccio che ancora stringeva il falcetto e lo calò con violenza.

- Ti porterò con me, Yuu! - esclamò, il viso distorto in una smorfia deviata.

Non colpì mai il bersaglio. Lavi fu più pronto, urtò una spalla di Kanda con la propria per scansarlo e sferrò un calcio al piccolo mostro con tutta la forza di cui era capace, allontanandolo giusto in tempo dalla persona che amava.

- Non ti permetterò di toccarlo, Abominio! - gli urlò contro, mentre quello cadeva di schiena sul pavimento, facendo fuoco su di lui prima ancora che toccasse terra. La luce dell'accendino fluttuò per il movimento improvviso di colui che lo stringeva in mano, ma non si spense. Ansimante, il giovane sottufficiale si voltò verso il suo comandante, il quale fissava con gli occhi sbarrati il cadavere davanti a loro. - Yuu, stai bene? - chiese in tono ansioso.

Un applauso proveniente dal fondo del corridoio impedì a Kanda di rispondere con una delle sue frasi taglienti. Un altro uomo emerse dall'oscurità, entrando nel cerchio di luce. Lavi stringeva fra le dita lo zippo come se da esso fosse dipesa la sua vita, e forse aveva tutte le ragioni di pensarlo nel rivolgere il braccio che l'impugnava verso l'intruso. L'uomo continuò ad applaudire, con movimenti lenti, come se si facesse gioco di loro.

- Che peccato, avete ucciso il mio esperimento preferito. - disse in tono sarcastico, rovesciandone con il piede il corpo per verificare che fosse davvero morto.

- _Tch_. - Kanda sbuffò seccato, rivolgendo un'occhiata gelida al nuovo arrivato. - Chi diavolo sei tu? - chiese in tono perentorio, rinfoderando la katana.

Lavi invece non si sentiva affatto al sicuro, per cui non abbassò la pistola. Una mano gli afferrò la caviglia d'improvviso, facendolo trasalire, e il giovane spostò lo sguardo sul ferito ai suoi piedi, ricordandosi di lui solo allora. Si chinò per valutarne le condizioni; era conciato piuttosto male, ma non sembrava in pericolo di vita.

- Sono tutti morti... - sussurrò l'uomo, come se lo stesse supplicando di dirgli che non era vero, che qualcuno era invece sopravvissuto.

Lavi notò in quel momento il camice un tempo bianco che questi indossava e il simbolo imbrattato di sangue cucito sul taschino: due serpenti intrecciati attorno a un bastone alato. La famosa croce medica. Era uno dei dottori dell'ospedale, quindi.

L'altro uomo avanzò ancora; anche lui indossava un camice bianco e Lavi poté vedere lo stesso simbolo sul suo petto. Un altro medico di quell'ospedale maledetto; ed era anche lui armato.

- Perché siete nel _mio_ ospedale? - domandò puntando anch'egli una pistola.

- HerrMengele! Siete vivo! - esclamò una voce da dietro di loro; proveniva dall'ingresso e, prima che colui cui era rivolta potesse rispondere, molte luci di torce li abbagliarono. Il direttore del campo di concentramento si avvicinò, seguito da un gruppetto di SS armati. - Herr Kanda! Che è successo? - volle subito sapere vedendo i due corpi stesi in terra, il prigioniero morto accanto a Mengele e il dottore ferito fra le braccia di Lavi.

Kanda? Oh, quest'ufficiale era l'uomo della sua misteriosa prigioniera? Interessante. Si aspettava che sarebbe arrivato in realtà, invece aveva ricevuto _quell'ordine_...

- A quanto pare, Herr Kanda ha ucciso uno dei nostri pazienti trapassandolo con la sua spada. - disse Mengele con indifferenza, allargando le braccia e scuotendo la testa con finta disapprovazione. - Che crudeltà. - si chinò sul cadavere e raccolse la stampa che questo ancora stringeva in mano.

- Non osi parlare a me di crudeltà, HerrMengele. - sibilò Kanda in tono mortale. - L'avete creato voi quello, è così? Ha massacrato tutto il dannato ospedale! - tuonò; si avvicinò all'uomo prima che Lavi capisse cosa stava per fare e potesse trattenerlo, strappandogli di mano la fotografia che aveva appena preso. - Come sa il mio nome? Perché ha una mia... - s'interruppe di colpo; vedendola da vicino le restanti parole gli morirono in gola. - Mio padre. Capisco. - disse quindi.

- Vostro... - Mengele parve molto sorpreso da quella rivelazione, persino più del diretto interessato. - Portate lo stesso nome?

- No. Avete semplicemente letto male. - gli sbatté in malo modo la foto contro il petto.

Il dottore la voltò, notando per la prima volta la tenue scoloritura sul finale del nome che vi era scritto in calce alla dedica: Yui. Kanda Yui quindi, non Yuu. Scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. La prigioniera doveva essere l'amante del padre, dunque. Il mistero era meno fitto di quel che aveva creduto.

- Yuu? - lo chiamò Lavi, confuso. - L'uomo della foto è... tuo padre?

- Sì. - confermò il giovane senza battere ciglio. Poi si rivolse al Comandante del campo. - Ora portatemi da mia madre. Voglio vederne il corpo. - ordinò, senza curarsi che stava parlando a un superiore. - E fate sparire dalla mia vista quest'Abominio. - aggiunse, indicando il corpo steso in terra a pochi passi da loro.

Mengele si bloccò a metà della sua risata. La madre? Se la donna giustiziata era davvero la madre dell'ufficiale che aveva di fronte, allora quello poteva diventare un guaio dannatamente grosso. Restituì la fotografia al legittimo proprietario, ottenendo in cambio uno sguardo omicida da gelare il sangue persino a qualcuno come lui. Sollevò le mani in segno di resa, invitando poi i presenti a seguirlo con un cenno del capo. Il Colonnello Koch ordinò a due dei suoi uomini di trasportare il dottor Edgar in infermeria e di contattare l'ospedale di Weimar per chiedere assistenza, dopo di che di sgomberare i cadaveri e far ripulire tutto. Altri quattro soldati furono spediti alla centralina elettrica della baracca per cercare di riattivarla.

Entrati in una delle sale operatorie Mengele aprì una porta secondaria, conducendo i suoi due 'ospiti' e il Comandante del campo dentro la cella frigorifera. Qui aprì uno dei cassetti di metallo, mostrando la salma in esso contenuta.

Sul volto di Kanda si alternarono emozioni diverse in rapida successione, ma quella che la sua espressione mostrava quando si girò a guardare il direttore medico di Buchenwald era soltanto disgusto. L'unico che si era accorto di quanto il giovane ufficiale fosse sollevato da ciò che aveva appena visto era Lavi.

Lo conosceva troppo bene per non sapere quanto fosse bravo a mascherare i propri sentimenti, persino quelli che provava per lui. Lo sguardo che rivolse all'uomo, il quale si fregiava di essere un medico e invece era soltanto un pazzo criminale, fu freddo e tagliente quanto la lama della sua katana.

- Mai vista prima. - commentò Kanda in tono piatto. - Se questa donna fosse stata davvero mia madre, vi avrei già ucciso, HerrMengele. - informò candidamente il medico, che però non parve particolarmente colpito di ricevere una simile minaccia; quindi continuò: - Perché non sono stato avvertito che qualcuno aveva dato il mio cognome al suo arrivo qui?

- Oh, ma io _ho_ fatto rapporto riguardo quest'impostora; ha raccolto la mia segnalazione un certo Comandante Lange. - rivelò Mengele con ostentata calma; a quel nome entrambi i giovani spalancarono gli occhi, increduli. - Mi disse che vi avrebbe avvisato lui della cosa. Mi aspettavo difatti di vedervi qui molto prima, invece mi è giunto l'ordine di giustiziare la prigioniera, direttamente dall'Alto Comando. - concluse l'uomo e si strinse nelle spalle, richiudendo con calma il cassetto della cella frigorifera. - Ho solo fatto il mio dovere.

_Certamente_, pensava Lavi, _così nessuno verrà mai a sapere chi era._

Dunque, nessuno avrebbe scoperto perché era lì al posto della madre di Yuu; e, cosa assai più importante, nessuno avrebbe mai scoperto dove fosse davvero la madre di Yuu. Sempre che la donna nel frigo lo sapesse realmente. Erano in un vicolo cieco.

Il Comandante Herward Lange non aveva perso l'occasione di mettere i bastoni fra le ruote a Yuu, e l'aveva fatto in maniera impeccabile. Lavi sospirò. La loro visita a Buchenwald era terminata prematuramente, a quel che sembrava.

- Lo immagino, HerrMengele. - ribatté Kanda acido, rivolgendosi poi al Colonnello Koch. - Ci sono stati altri sopravvissuti a questa carneficina? Sarà mia cura interrogare tutti per poter stendere un accurato rapporto sull'accaduto.

Koch se lo sentiva, dal momento stesso in cui aveva visto tutto quel sangue in terra se l'era immaginato che sarebbe finita con una scomodissima inchiesta. Non gli restava che fare buon viso a cattiva sorte e collaborare, sperando di non essere ritenuto responsabile. Intanto, come prima cosa doveva fornire un alloggio al Comandante Kanda e al suo attendente.

Il giorno seguente parlarono con l'unico medico dell'ospedale sopravvissuto insieme a Mengele; il dottor Edgar fece il suo rapporto sulla prigioniera e sugli esperimenti, senza tralasciare nulla, e Kanda si ritenne soddisfatto.

- Credo sia giusto che l'abbiate voi. - disse il Edgar alla fine del colloquio, porgendogli un libro stropicciato. - Magari può aiutarvi a capire chi fosse quella donna.

Kanda lo prese con una punta di sospetto; perché nessuno glie ne aveva parlato prima? Aprì il piccolo volume sotto lo sguardo trepidante di Lavi e quasi lo lasciò cadere in terra nel riconoscerlo: il libro di fiabe che la madre gli leggeva quando era solo un bambino.

Al suo interno, un'altra fotografia, di lei in kimono. Quello stesso kimono che aveva visto addosso all'impostora. Quello con i gigli a ragno, il fiore che per loro significava 'pensieri di morte', considerato portatore di cattiva fortuna.

Istintivamente la voltò, richiudendola poi fra le pagine ingiallite l'attimo successivo, senza fornire spiegazioni.

- Le sono molto grato, dottor Edgar. - disse semplicemente, l'espressione forzatamente neutra. - Se domani vorrà mostrarci tutti i documenti del caso, chiuderemo la questione.

Tuttavia a Lavi parve assai strano che si accontentasse di così poco come risarcimento, si aspettava che avrebbe demolito l'intero campo finché non avesse trovato i documenti di arrivo della donna. Invece, già dopo soltanto due giorni di indagini, Yuu aveva deciso di ripartire per Berlino.

- Lei è viva. Appena potrà, si metterà in contatto con me. - gli disse immediatamente dopo che furono partiti, come sempre in giapponese. Lui lo fissò con aria interrogativa; allora Yuu gli mise in mano la foto del padre, poi quella trovata nel libro.

Lavi lesse la dedica sul retro di entrambe, e capì. Sua madre sapeva che prima o poi Yuu le avrebbe avute, in un modo o nell'altro, la poesia che vi era stata scritta ne era la prova. E, forse, quando l'avesse rivista gli avrebbe rivelato chi fosse la donna che si era sacrificata al suo posto. La cosa davvero importante restava sapere che lei in quel momento si trovava al sicuro.

Il giovane riconsegnò la fotografia nella mano di Kanda.

- È una poesia molto bella, Yuu. - si limitò a dire.

- Lo so. - fu la risposta che ottenne.

Quando rientrarono a Berlino, trovarono la città sottosopra; appresero con stupore che due giorni prima c'era stata una sorta di 'rivolta provocata' a causa della propaganda del regime. In conseguenza di ciò ogni sinagoga, ogni attività Ebrea, erano state distrutte o gravemente danneggiate dalla folla istigata. C'erano stati migliaia di deportati, molti proprio verso Buchenwald, da dove loro avevano appena fatto ritorno. La guerra non poteva essere più vicina.

Era il 9 Novembre 1938, giorno che sarebbe divenuto famoso come la "Notte dei Cristalli".

.

* * *

.

**Note:**

(1) Rikugun Taii: denominazione del grado di Capitano per l'esercito Giapponese;

(2) Dai-Nippon Teikoku Rikugun: denominazione dell'esercito Giapponese;

(3) Schutzstaffel: il nome per esteso delle SS.

(4) Tana del Lupo: il rifugio di montagna che Hitler aveva a Berchtesgaden, a sud-est di Monaco.

- L'espressione: "E anche se parlasse, chi la capisce?" è scritta così per dare l'idea dell'ignoranza del soldato. Non sapendo come un tedesco non istruito parlerebbe mi sono rifatta alle nostre cadenze, un po' come si vede nei film napoletani.

- L'espressione: "movimentare le truppe" è terminologia militare che si riferisce alla preparazione dei reparti per una partenza.


End file.
